Chaos Theory
by Scion-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic awakens to an army of Artificial Chaos. What threat has awakened this army, and for what purpose? Because Eggman is trying to STOP the army..
1. The Army

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Army**_

The sun just rises on Westopolis, a slight breeze through the lone tree, glowing a perfect gold. They day started out just as it would in a dream, but perfection only lasts a short time……

As the sun rises, a storm approaches from the West opposing the light in the east, accompanied by the sound of rolling thunder, but does not cease. At that moment, a blue gem within the hand of a slumbering hero glows and awakens him. Our hero walks to the end of the branch and pulls apart the leaves, and he gazes upon the most terrifying sight of his life. An army of liquid creatures with metal skeletons, known as Artificial Chaos marching toward a nearby mountain, and at the very moment floating over that mountain was the majestic Angel Island.

"Well, its about time I crashes this party!"

As our hero said this, an Artificial Chaos turned to him and saw two masses of radiation. One was the gem in our hero's hand, the other our hero himself, but the great Chaos Emerald was the weaker source! Before the one who spotted him could warn the others, a blue cannonball burst through its head and lands among the army. As the army turns to look at the center of its ranks, they identify their target.

TARGET IDENTIFIED: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

"Well, nice to see some fans. You all just gonna stand there or ask for my autograph?"

At that moment, all the Artificial Chaos grew machine guns from their arms and prepared to fire, but Sonic answered by dashing through their ranks as they fired upon each other. As they turned to block his path, Sonic leapt into the air and began a mad series of homing attacks through them and breached the front of the army. He immediately head for the mountain, but only a few moments after entering the forest at the foot of it, he's attacked from his blindspot and sent crashing to the ground. Before Sonic can use a spindash to escape, a massive hammer swings through and takes all their heads off. Sonic immediately recognizes his ally.

"Amy, can you hold them off while I go and warn Knuckles? They're after the Master Emerald!

"Hmm… help you, help save the world, kick some evil butt.. Why not?"

"Great! Thanks Amy."

Sonic then takes off again and runs up the mountain. As he ascends a Cliffside, he realizes that he has followers. The flying Chaos are then greeted with a dropping spindash in the face, and Sonic bounces back up at twice his former speed. Soon, he reaches the peak and when he steps off the edge of it, he stands no the side and masses up raw chaos energy into his feet in a blue aura, and kicks off. That very moment had been one of the great many to truly honor him with the title of the Blue Blur. Sonic bolted through the air and landed on the edge of Angel Island, making his way to the shrine, and Knuckles.


	2. The Reunion

_Sonic: Chaos Theory_

_Chapter 2_

_Reunion_

**Sonic had just entered the temple and run up to the altar when he realized that it was already in disaster. The Artificial Chaos had beaten him there, but luckily the guardian was there to defend. At that very moment Knuckles came crashing through the roof of the temple, landing like a meteor and as the dust cleared there was an obvious change in him after another year of solitude and training . Knuckles had developed into a brooding titan compared to his former self, with an arm that could obliterate the temple with one solid punch, and the wisdom of his most ancient ancestors combined. **

"**Sonic, your late." he walks up and gives Sonic a high-five. "I need to shut the gate and put up the new force field runes I installed. Watch the gate for me. I'll b a while, 'cause they ambushed me and I crashed into the mountain. Hold 'em off as best u can." as he ran off to find his way through the ruble, Sonic turned to the gate to see a new prototype staring him in the eye.**

**A massive Artificial Chaos Spider stood before him. The gargantuan beast of steel and power assaulted him with a massive spray of chaos, which quickly formed into a web of chaos which stuck him to the wall. Sonic struggled to escape, using a spindash to set himself free. "Nobody slows me down!" Sonic then began to dash around it in an attempt to confuse it as the beast fired at him with a machine gun built into its mouth.**

**Meanwhile, our dear friend Tails was on his way to aid them, deciding to bypass the wreckage and fly through the roof entrance. Tails had grown into a strong young man, and had mastered his flight to its fullest extent, able to fly for days at a time, even in his sleep, just as Sonic could run. As he approached the entrance, he was sent hurtling to the ground by an unseen force. Tails looked up to see an Artificial Chaos Hawk flying overhead, wielding reverse Extreme Gear tech in his wings. It could manipulate gravity. "No problem. I'm not the same wimp Sonic use to know!" Tails then revealed his own new ability. He raised his hand and within it held a sphere of raging winds, as powerful as a gale force storm shrunken into the size of a tennis ball. When Tails released this force, gale force winds tore at the beast and bent the steel, and the creature also came crashing to the ground.**

**As Knuckles made his way through the wreckage, smashing massive pillars to dust, he came across a mass of Chaos. Knuckles then broke through them with only a few swings of his mighty fists and hit the switch at just the right moment to assist Sonic, purposely done.**

**Sonic had gotten the Spider so enraged it caught itself in its own web. Our hero then leapt in front of it and prepared to display his latest mastery of chaos energy. A blue aura gathered around him and shook with the fury of a raging sea, and the air around him became dense and agitated. "SONIC BOOM!" The energy released and Sonic took off at supersonic speeds, flipping into the Spiders face and the resulting impact sent it flying across the temple and landed under the gate. Knuckles hit the switch at that very moment and the gate came crashing down on the monster, leaving it a pile of scrap and a puddle of chaos. "Told ya! I'm too fast to slow down! **

**Knuckles then turned to the Master Emerald to ensure its safety to find an Artificial Chaos Serpent, with a buzz saw head and grappling tail was wrapped around it. "Nobody touches my Emerald!" The new beast then extended its tail to him in an attempt to defend itself, but Knuckles took a single punch to it and left it in pieces, then leaping at the head. The Serpent tried to bite him, but Knuckles held its jaws open and flipped it onto its back. Knuckles then built up his own chaos aura and waited for his opponent to make the first move in the final round. This beast was not programmed to have patience. It charged head-first and prepared to swallow knuckles whole. Our great guardian the revealed his new greatest ability. "CHAOS DRILL!!!" Knuckles then dove into the air and spun in a drill position, with his chaos aura surrounding him, and the combined power of the velocity of the spin and the raw power of chaos tore through the beast from head to tail. Landing on his feet, acting as if he's done it a million times before, he announced his victory. " And STAY DOWN! Filthy thief….."**

**Tails had been dueling his beast for some time, extending the battle on purpose, trying to gain information on who may have built and sent the army, but to no avail. "Fine then, lets finish this!" Tails then began to build up his power and focus it to his tails. The hawk was designed to both control gravity and sense changes in it, and to its horror saw that gravity itself was ignored around Tails. As his tails spun, gale force winds built around him, and he gave the Hawk an insulting smirk. "See ya in the scrap heap! CHAOS TORNADO!!!" A massive cyclone burst from the winds surrounding him, and collided with the Hawk with devastating power, taking off its wings and sending it crashing to the ground for the last time. "Told you I'm no wimp." **

**Moments later they meet in the temple, trying to decide their next step to assessing who is behind all of this. Sonic was the only one to have an effective answer.**

"**We have no choice. Whoever is behind this is powerful, and we'll have to fight him eventually. There's only one thing with the power we need."**

**Knuckles was surprised by Sonics answer, as well as his change in attitude in the past year. "You actually want to go after the Chaos Emeralds? You always tell us that power like that should be left alone…. Wait, u already have one! That makes our count two." Knuckles then pulls out his own red Chaos Emerald.**

"**Make that three." Tails then revealed his own yellow Chaos Emerald. "I'll get the radar running. It'll take a few minutes to work." **

**Just as Tails turned it on, the cores left over from the wreckage of the three beasts reactivated and repaired their bodies, then approached each other and began a terrifying transformation. The Spiders torso aimed itself skyward, and the four legs on each side tangled themselves into two solid legs. Then the Serpent split itself from the midpoint and became two arms, one with a grappling hand, the other with a shield and a buzz saw. The Hawk then landed on the back of this creation and supplied wings, and the heads of the three monsters combined to form the face of a demon, peering down on our heroes, ready for another round. **

**Knuckles wasn't the least bit surprised, but quite angered. " They never give up do they? Lets take this Hybrid punk down fast."**

"**Hello? You know who your talking to don't you Knux?" Sonic the grabs their hand and runs forward, leaps into the air, prepared to face anything.**

**Knuckles then throws them both at the Chaos Hybrid, and Tails slams his tails into its head, setting it off balance while Sonic crashes into its chest with a flying spindash. Knuckles then pushes Tails out of the way with a celestial palm and strikes it in the head at full force, making its liquid chaos shell tremble and bolts break off in all directions, and the earth beneath it crumbled as if a thousand tons were just dropped in that spot. "Tails, bust the wings! I've got it paralyzed!" Tails then created a sphere of wind in each hand and threw them into the power cell on each, destroying their gravity manipulation. "Sonic, your up!" Sonic then stood between its legs, taunting it. "Can't catch me!" The titan thrashed at him with his buzz saw arm, but Sonic dashed under its legs and did a back-flip, and as he arched over its head….. "SONIC BOOM!!" He then went tumbling down and landed a spinning axe-kick on its head, sending the beast landing face-first in the dirt. They had believed they won, but it began to repair itself again. Our heroes then realized that as long as the cores live the beast lives. Tails and Knuckles then held Sonics hands and they leapt into the air into a spindash, quickly multiplying each others speed, and their auras built into a multicolored sphere of light, blinding the Hybrid. As they let go, all three of them took off at the speed of sound, flying into the beast at full force one at a time, but left the cores only exposed. As they landed, something was different about each of them. Tails was flying without using his tails, only wind, Knuckles was surrounded by the light of his ancestors, and the earth rose around him, and Sonic was blurred by a rush of raw power, this time golden, and held up a gold ring. "Lets go guys! Full speed ahead!!" Sonic then burst forward at blinding speeds never achieved by him before without the aid of Super form, and punched one of the three cores hard enough to break it open. Tails then flew in and used the Chaos Tornado in a version that he stayed within, using it to improve his own strength, and cut open another. Knuckles finished the job by lifting the earth beneath him and using it as a catapult, launching himself at the final core, and covered his fist in an enchanted stone gauntlet, formed from normal earth and his own power. This final combination of attacks happened in the blink of and eye, and ended with a long, devastating explosion, leaving a crater in the ground and half of the temple wall obliterated. **

"**Nice Tails!!" Sonic gives him a high-five. "I cant believe how much you've grown!" Tails was not surprised by his response, nor insulted. He had matured into a true gentleman in the past year. "Not bad yourself Sonic." He then goes to check the radar, and has an unnerving set of results. "Something is blocking the signal from the seventh Emerald, but if I have all six of the others, I can use them to track the last one. The ones I've found are in North Westopolis, on top of Mt. Washington, and in the deepest chambers of the Quetzalcoatl sun god temple."**

**Knuckles, being torn on his destination, sets Sonics next line up with the obvious question. "Who goes where?"**

"**I CALL WESTOPOLIS!!" Sonic instantly runs off toward his favorite city, intent to retrieve the Chaos Emerald at record speed and save the city simultaneously. **

**The race is afoot, but is it the fate of the world, or something bigger? **


	3. The Dark Reunion

_Sonic: Chaos Theory_

_Chapter 3_

_Dark Reunion_

**A familiar black and red hedgehog stands in the middle of a field of destroyed Artificial Chaos. "Worthless piles of scrap." He kicks the last surviving core. "Now to find out who dispatched this force against me. The Doctor always has the cure." He then uses Chaos Control to warp into Eggmans air base, but instead finds himself slamming face-first against the door. "WHAT?!" As he tries again, he comes to the conclusion that Eggman had designed a shield against Shadows abilities. "Now what?" Then he receives a call on his GUN communicator from an old friend that he'd been avoiding for some time. **

"**Listen hothead, I'm already in. GUN decided it would be best to send in their most discreet operative, not a walking disaster like you. I'll let you in, but only after I get what I came for."**

"**And that would be?" **

"**Eggman captured Omega again. He may have valuable information for us."**

"**Fine, but hurry up! I want to give him a piece of my mind for sending those troops after me."**

"**Ok, whatever Shadow. Rouge out." She shuts off her communicator as she crawls out of an air vent. "Now, where is he? Eggman wouldn't take Omega very lightly…. So he must be in the level five cell block." As Rouge makes her way around a corner, sticking to the wall, she barely escapes the sight of one of the doctors guards. "Damnit… guess there's no helping it. I have to get into that room to get Omega out." Rouge then jumps to the ceiling and flies around the corner at top speed, kicking the guard-bot in the face, taking its head off. "They're gonna get that signal any minute. Guess the rest is Omegas job." She quickly breaks into the room with a masterful hacking technique, but the alarm goes off a second later in response to the destruction of the guard. On instinct, Rouge kicks open Omegas chamber and pulls him out before the blast doors drop in the way. "Wake up lazy bot." As soon as Rouge hit's the switch, Omega recognizes her presence, and blasts down the door.**

"**Allow me madam Rouge."**

**Omega continues to blast down every door that had been dropped with ease, obviously upgraded recently by the very scientists to design the commanders mech, Diablon. Soon, they reach the front door and Omega has no need to open it.**

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY U WORTHLESS PILES OF SCRAP!!" Shadow then sent one of the Dr.s robots crashing through the door, landing at Omegas feet. Through the doorway they could see that he was fighting a massive group of new prototypes, including miniature versions of the Cerberus and Wyvern. **

"**A little help over here?" Shadow then waved his arm and fired an array of Chaos Spears, eliminating several at once. **

"**Omega dear, try not to fall behind." Rouge proceeded to fly into the battle and unleash her new technique. "CHOAS WING!" This unleashed several blades of power from her wings as they flapped, cutting down masses of machines at a time. Now that Shadow had seen her, he realized she had changed into a much greater warrior than he expected. Her wings had grown to four feet wide each, and her speed on the air could be compared to his on land. He stood there paralyzed in amazement as she dashed through the air and kicked through several bots at once. **

"**Allow me to assist." ****Omega then unleashed a massive barrage of bullets upon the opposing forces, dropping them like flies. **

**Shadow is then ambushed by a larger, more powerful prototype, and sent spiraling backwards, then volleyed by the other surrounding machines. Upon landing, Shadow opens his eyes to reveal nothing but a red glow. "Stand back Rouge." He stood up, glowing blood-red, and waited just long enough for her to get out of range. "CHAOS…… BLAST!!" A dome of power spread from him, powerful enough to disintegrate all immediate victims, and crushed all others under the pressure. As the smoke cleared, Shadow stood among the wreckage like an angered god, staring into the eyes of the newest arrival to the fight. "What took you so long Dr? **

"**Oho! Shadow, my good friend! How long has it been? I've been wondering when you would come to visit. I'm a little busy at the moment to deal with the three of you, so why don't I show you the door?" Eggman then shut the cockpit to his latest creation. It had the wings of the Wyvern, legs of the Cerberus, and the arms were built to contain the lasers of the E-2000 prototype, as well as the electrocuting wrecking ball of his first combat mech, and the lance of the Emperor mech. "Just try and stand up to this without your precious Emeralds!" **

**Shadow gave an unimpressed smirk, and urged the others to join in." You have no idea who you're messing with." Shadow then took hold of Rouges hand and released a mass of pressure from his skates, launching himself twenty yards into the air, over the Dr.s head. "Rouge, get the cockpit open!" He then threw her at the cockpit, and Rouge dove into a drill kick, but was swat away like a fly and electrocuted by the mechs left arm, and let out a pained cry, landing hard. As Rouge rose, she took a drop of blood from her lip and licked her finger. "Now you've awakened beast. My mother may have been a fruit bat, but my father was a vampire bat!" Rouges eyes began to glow a misty purple, and a similar mist spread from under her wings, slowly spreading across the ships hull to Eggman. "What are you doing?!" Rouge gave the Dr. an insane grin, bloodthirsty and enraged. "I'm not your typical vampire bat. I don't feast on blood, that only triggers me. I feast on energy, and it makes me stronger!" As the mist made contact with the mech, power was drained through its chaos core, and moved through the mist to her. "Guys, his mech is useless, get him!" Omega charged to attack, but Shadow only stood in amazement at Rouges dark side, gaining a newfound respect for her. Omega was only a few feet away from Eggman, trying to get close so he could pry open the cockpit, but Rouge lost hold of the mist, her bloodlust gone, and Eggmans mech stabbed him with the spear, Omega was sent hurtling back and shut down. Rouge saw this and decided that Shadow was the only one who could defeat this mech. "Kick his ass Shadow!" Shadow then turned to the Dr. and gave him a glare that would make Chaos shake in the Master Emerald. "Easy. This scrapheap wont last more than a minute when I do this." Shadow slowly removed simply one ring, and a light began to pour from him like an inescapable flood, and Eggman knew what was coming. Shadow slid at him full speed, tearing all the debris from the earlier fight off the ground, sending it flying off the ship. All Eggman could do was stare in horror as this seemingly unstoppable force came at him. At the last second he extended his lance at Shadow, and the two of them seemed an even match for about two seconds, before the lance shattered and Shadow leapt at the cockpit, deflected the other arm, and shattered the glass. Shadow then warped the ring back into place and the surge of power ceased, as he held Eggman up by his shirt. "Now, What do you have to do with the Artificial Chaos?" **

"**I swear, I would never use them! My grandfather, an even more brilliant man than I, failed at constructing and controlling them. I wouldn't have a chance. I've been trying to find a way to stop them!" Meanwhile, Rouge was reactivating Omega.**

"**Hmp… fine." Shadow then tosses him to the ground and approaches Rouge, but Eggman has a request for them.**

"**Also, they seem to have corrupted all my AI machines. Only my mechs are under my control, and you just wrecked my only good remaining one. Any chance you could help me put my seafloor base to rest?"**

**Shadow was about to accept, but came upon a terrifying sight in a shattered visor piece next to him. His own reflection had been replaced with the image of Black Doom. Shadow had been trained to never show emotion, and fear was his specialty to withhold. As he stood there staring at the absence of his face, he gave the best answer he could. "Sorry Dr., but I have my own problems to handle. Omega, I have an order for you. You have the most experience with handling his machines, seeing that you are one. Handle this mission yourself. And Rouge…" He slowly turns to her. "I believe that GUN is under heavy fire on several fronts. I'm sure you're the best choice for this. As you've said, I'm too much of a hothead. I'd destroy the whole base and leave my own comrades dead." **

"**Ok, but where are you going?"**

"**Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. Be careful out there Rouge." Shadow had already chosen his next destination, and warped out of sight before she could stop him. **

"**Oh!….. Shadow, why do you always leave me?…… fine I should get going too. Don't end up in the junkyard today Omega." With that, she flew off and headed for the GUN air base. **

**Now two of the greatest warriors among us are on the trial, but why was Shadow dragged into the fight, and why was he seeing Doom? There's more to this epic tale than meets the eye………. **


	4. 500 Years

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**500 years**_

"this world has been terrorized by a new great evil for five hundred years…. And we would have been better off with Iblis. This new evil is said to be an ancient god of destruction, a brother of Iblis, and angered by thousands of years of imprisonment. I still remember the previous timeline, the one that I helped to save, and this one is no better off than before. The Chaos must be stopped at all costs, and we are here to save this world again!"

A darkened sea of liquid chaos spreads across the world, and only a few warriors have survived the latest extermination effort of Chaos. Now there are only three warriors remaining that have any chance of preventing this disaster, and the key to survival is in the past. Those three great heroes of time now stand on the edge of a cliff overlooking the former GUN HQ, now taken as the base of operations for the chaos.

"Silver, this is bigger than before, but we can still stop them. We just need a little help."

"So am I finally gonna meet this "Sonic" u keep telling me about?"

"Yes Striker, and when we find him, the next step is to stop those bombs from going off. If we stop them, we save the world from an earlier destruction at least. Then we face "him"……"

Striker was lucky enough to have been born this time around, and he's no pushover. He's the only surviving Thunderbird, a lost species among the Babylonians. An eagle it would fists seem, but his massive wings, sharp talons, and piercing eyes are the least to worry about when fighting him. One false move and u find yourself being electrocuted.

"Silver." Blaze steps up, slightly worried that he's getting reckless. "I know you don't wan to see something like this happen again…. But be careful. I swear, Sonic rubbed off on you too much."

"Don't worry Blaze! I've got this under control…. Lets go. There's our opening." The tides had dropped on that side of the base just enough to get across and inside without being seen. If they tried flight, they would be seen too easily, and the sea is made of chaos, and they would be detected instantly if they touched it. As they creeped across the sandbar in their twenty second window, Blaze cut a hole in the wall with a blade of flames and Silver shut it behind him with his psychokinesis. Sadly, they underestimated the integrity of the base. They were instantly ambushed by a troop of chaos, and Silver was prepared for this ambush.

"Stand back!" Silver forces his palm to the ground and releases a shockwave across the floor, paralyzing all the chaos, then holds their immobile bodies up for Striker. "Give em your best shot Sparky!"

"Can do!" Striker unleashes a stream of lightning and targets them all, and all of them overload and burst into flames, leaving nothing but scrap. "Ok, they know we're here, so no need to be quiet!" This new hasty addition to the team creates a gargantuan orb of lightning, and fires it down the hall, followed by an orb of flames from Blaze, burning all the chaos and blasting down the door.

"Told ya Blaze, you don't have to worry. We've got it all under control!" Silver than flies off, crashing through the halls with a force-field ahead of him, gathering the fallen as a greater defense. "These chumps don't stand a chance! How could Sonic lose to these guys so long ago?!" Silver was then given an answer. A flood of liquid chaos flowed into the hall, and as Silver was washed out, Blaze and Striker knew who they were against. The leader of the army, and the most powerful being in the world, was now taking the final measures of the extermination. Chaos had been awakened.

"SILVER!!!" Blaze rushes over to help him out, and then tries to burn the almighty god, but without the Chaos Emeralds, now all destroyed in this time, they couldn't effect him at all. "Silver you idiot! You've woken up the beast!" As Chaos tries to crush them both under his weight, Silver warps them aside.

"Remember guys, we aren't here to fight him! We need to get to their time portal before they can make the timeline worse by sending reinforcements, and get there ourselves! Its opening in two minutes!" Striker then leaps back and into the air, supposedly out of his reach, but Chaos extends his arm to him and he barely escapes.

Silver slowly gets back to his feet and puts up a barrier in time to protect them from another flooding attempt. "I know that Sparky, but it's a little hard to get there when I have a thousand tons of Chaos dropping on me!!!" Silver struggles to hold it up, but drops the barrier in exhaustion and Striker warps them out.

"Silver, come on, stay with us! Without you the whole mission falls apart! We need you!" Blaze tries to snap Silver out of his dazed state, but with no effect until she lights a fire under him.

"WHOA!!!!" As he lands, he comes back to his senses and stares Chaos in the eye. "I have bigger fish to fry right now…. I'll handle you in the past, Chaos. Lets go guys. We don't have much time. Chaos Control!"

They all reappear inside the core of the base, on the platform of the portal, but Chaos is on their tail. "Silver, you're the time travel expert! Get it open already!" Striker fires bolts down the hall, trying to hold back Chaos, with no results.

"I know, hold on!" Silver closes his eyes and focuses on what the world was like five hundred years ago, when Sonic was alive and the world was peaceful, trying to show up early, but Chaos attacks him at the moment he shouts. "CHAOS CONTROL!!!" The three of them are thrown through time, landing in separate destinations, each one chosen ahead of time. Blaze landed in Hawaii, Striker in The Mesa, and Silver just outside of New Soleanna, slightly hurt from being flooded by Chaos. He takes out his intercom and call the others. "Ok, I'm in destination…. But I think Chaos messes with the time. The attacks have already started, so we need to act fast." Silver looks upon the city to see a mass of destruction and horror, as tit falls apart before his eyes, a green aura builds around him. "Remember, this is for the world. Our families, our friends, and everyone we've lost in the future. Take out those bombs fast!!"

Now all three of the great hedgehogs are on the chase, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, but is it enough? If Sonic and Shadow couldn't make a difference before Silver joined the fight, then how could they win now? And why did Chaos even have the teleported constructed if he had won the battle already? As the identity of our enemy is revealed, there is only more questions……..


	5. Awaken the Dragon

_Sonic: Chaos Theory_

_Chapter 5_

_Awaken the Dragon_

**E-123 Omega was slowly sinking to the seafloor, his armor groaning under the pressure. As he sank, Omega wondered why he was so weak compared to the others, always the first to be beat down. As he reached his destination, Eggmans seafloor base, Omega realized that the key was life, and he had lost his years ago…. **

**E-123 Omega had been constructed in the days that Eggman still turned animals into machines, and was his last attempt to do so. He was desperate to find the right animal, so he chose a very unstable species, the komodo dragon. A massive beast made o pure muscle and built to hunt any creature in sight. It seemed the perfect choice, and Omega turned out to be one of the greatest machines he ever built, but since then he has slowly become old, out of date, and weakened considerably compared to his allies. Omega had wondered for some time how to fix this, and become one of them, with no avail. **

**Within a few minutes, he had found himself crashing through the roof of the base, and made his way into an airlock. Once inside, Omega found his means of escape. A way to return to the simplicity of life. He had found an old prototype of the very machine that had turned him into what he was now. **

"**If I walk away now…. If I start sinking this base to perform my mission, I'll never remember what life is like. I must undo my transformation." Omega proceeded to make a transformation that would give him a greater life than he would ever have calculated. He climbed into the machine and shut the door, awaiting to become a simple komodo dragon again, but this prototype wasn't made for reverse transformations. Instead, after a few seconds of lightning and power surges, he emerged as a whole new being. From the chamber emerged a muscular mass of black and red scales, with gargantuan forearms capable of bringing down the reinforced walls of this base with ease. His teeth were denser than steel and sharp enough to tear through almost any known metal. Omega had emerged as a greater being than he had hoped for, and had no reason to complain. "This……….. This is life……." He clenches his fists, finally able to feel and smell, and taste, finally knowing what its like to b alive again, after ten long years of imprisonment in a pile on scrap. Suddenly, his newly attained senses kick in, and he realizes that he has company. The power surges attracted the rouge robots, and they had circled him. Soon enough, they began to fire upon him, yet Omega had already gotten hold of instinct, and raised his arms in defense, to find that all the bullets fired at the red scales on his forearms were deflected. "This is what it is to LIVE!!!" Omega charged at them, unphased by the onslaught of bullets, and lifted one of the machines into the air, bit its head off, and threw its body like a grenade. As the remaining machines ran for cover, Omega slowly walked out of the room and as the doors shut behind him, a small amount of fire breached the room, barely enough to get a few inches from the door, before it was choked off. "Now I know what Sonic means when he says stuff like that is so cool… I like it…. So what else can this body do?" **

**A few moments later, he was given a chance to find out. A troop of old Crab prototypes approached him, dozens of them, covering every surface in the hall, leaving Omega with almost no room to move. "OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Before he had realized, a sound wave he had created pulsed across the hall and forced all of them out the door. "Well, that was impressive….." Omega slowly made his way down the hall, kicking away any scrap left in the hall, and made his way into the main chamber. A he peered into the room, he found himself staring into a ring of fire, tunneling down into the earth. "Well I'll be damned……… He didn't mention anything about this!" **

**Omega has finally joined the ranks as one of the heroes, and taking down his own former brethren as well. This great warrior may seem to be doing well so far, but he has many challenges ahead of him. Eggman just better be sure he doesn't awaken the dragon….**


	6. Speeding

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Speeding**_

A blue blur makes its way across the deserted highways leading toward South Westopolis, dodging rolled cars and debris. "Did the chaos do all this?…. I have to pick up the pace." Sonic gains speed, approaching three hundred mph, all objects in his path blown away. Eventually, he comes across a massive war zone in the middle of the highway. The chaos were turning over cars and wrecking the support beams, aimlessly destroying everything in sight. Our legendary hero doesn't take lightly to such actions, and he plans to end it in an instant. As he speeds through the wreckage, Sonic slide-swipes one into the ground, spinning them so fast their skeleton is torn apart on the pavement, then homes on to the rest of them, taking down at least twenty chaos with ease. Soon after, another scene of destruction is found.

As Sonic speeds through, an eighteen wheeler pulls up in front of him, a good distance off, but as Sonic gets closer, the back opens to reveal a swarm of chaos inside. Sonic then springhares through the swarm, bursting into the drivers seat and kicking the driving chaos out the window. As he looks forward, Sonic notices a blockade ahead, all armed and ready to fire. Sonic turns the wheel as hard as he can and the truck rolls, but so does Sonic. He rolls out of the truck and kicks off the ground, barreling over the blockade they're crushed by the weight of the eighteen wheeler. As he lands, he speeds off at three hundred mph, soon approaching a massive chaos prototype, almost as gargantuan as the Hybrid. "Another one? Well, at least they want to give me a challenge." The Blue blur takes out a gold ring and begins glowing with the same pure light as a Super form, then goes tunneling through the beast with ease, blasting out its back at the speed of sound. Our hero dashes onward at blinding speeds, destroying each chaos he passes without even touching them. Soon enough, the effects of the ring wear off, but he keeps his pace. Almost into town, he approaches a massive platoon of gargant chaos, and proves he can think as fast as he runs. "THINK FAST!" He takes off like a blue bolt into the air above them, then comes crashing down with a spindash-axekick landing in the middle of their ranks, and the ground beneath them crumbles as the entire section of the highway falls. Sonic takes one great leap off of the beasts head and lands safely to the side of the collapse, just within South Westopolis. "Told ya, you cant beat my speed." As he turns to look into the city, a massive beam comes from overhead into the middle of the city and splits it in two: North and South. "What the?!"

Who could have fired the Eclipse Cannon? And if our enemy had control of it, why not simply fire at Sonic? Or just destroy the whole city? Our old foe has our heroes in a maze of lies, and soon enough, someone will make it out. But when they do, will they be in time?


	7. Desert Storm

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Desert Storm**_

A lone winged warrior stands among a barren wasteland, nothing but sand and heat for what seems to be infinite space. Yet this hero knew otherwise. As he puts his ears to the ground and listens closely, he glares into the distance, his eyes burning with power. As he lifts his hand off the ground, lightning fills the gap, leaving a soft blue glow across the ground. Before Striker even has time to stand up straight, a stampede of chaos swarms toward him. He takes off into the sky, lighting on his trail, and flies through their ranks at top-speed, short circuiting every last one he comes in close contact with. Toward the back of the stampede, Strikers eagle eyes spot bulkier, slower prototypes, but their strength easily makes up for it. Either way, our new cunning hero maneuvers through the swarm and gets toward the back, his hand glowing in a blinding electric blue, suddenly super-charged with raw lightning. The largest of the beasts tries to make an assault, swinging his gargantuan arm at him, bit Striker thrusts his own arm at the chaos in return, the lightning tearing a hole straight through and taking its whole arm off, then flies higher into the air, turning around for just a moment to fire a bolt down among their ranks and cause them to all short out and explode in a fiery blast. Striker glides on, eyeing the direction they came from in the search for the bomb that had been placed.

Striker and his allies had come to the past to prevent three bombs from going off that would cause worldwide disaster. Hidden deep within the Mesa is a lost civilization of people who worshiped the earth gods, preying for hope that they would not anger and spite them with the great quakes. Striker was here in search of their civilization, lost for a thousand years after the great quake that wiped out their people. The fault deep beneath their city was capable of utter destruction, and if set off properly, could cause the entire country to split. In the future, it is well know that on that day, the earthquake didn't just split the country, but caused a massive series of nuclear meltdowns when the effects reached the nuclear plants further south. This meltdown left the entire country as a wasteland for hundreds of years, and the effects were still seen in his days. Because of this earthquake, Striker was the last of his people, and he was set on preventing this crisis from the day he met Silver. The day the devised their current operation.

Soon enough, He had found his way into the famous rock formations of the Mesa, and his destination was in sight. The fault he was in search of was hidden miles beneath the Devil's Chair, and the chaos had begun digging weeks ago, already down to their target. "I'm coming for you…… you chaotic bastards." As he approached the Chair, another swarm of flying chaos began to bellow from beneath it, all prepared to fire. "This ones for my FATHER!!" Lightning surged from his talons as he swooped down on them, spiraling through, electrocuting them all before any of them could so much as fire a single bullet. "This ones for my BROTHER!! *at the moment he touched ground, he thrust his talons into the dirt at his feet and a shockwave pulsed across the ground. The surrounding chaos all shorted out and their metal skeletons crumbled as their liquid chaos skins fell into a puddle. "And there's plenty left where that came from for the rest of you… you took all I had, and now I'm taking it back." Striker glared into the opening under the chair, the mouth of the beast that stole his life and love. Now all he had left was hate, and he was determined to make them pay.


	8. Hawaiian Heat

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Hawaiian Heat**_

So far, the Hawaiian Islands couldn't seem much more peaceful. Yet beneath the calm surface of these waters and behind the rocky face of the volcano, one of the most destructive forces in the world awaited. The Ring of Fire surrounded this volcano, and the right trigger could set it all off. The chaos knew this, and planned to use it. If the bomb was placed right, the entire Ring would erupt, taking with it California, Alaska, Japan, and East India with it. Blaze was set out to intercept the bomb before it was placed, but their timing was off. Silvers time jump was disrupted by Chaos himself, and they landed hours later than they should have. By this time, the bombs were in place and set to blow within only an hour, and they could only guess on the locations of each bomb. "Chaos, I swear, your plan wont work. This world is going to be free." Blaze dashed across the sands and into the Hawaiian jungle, literally blazing a trail.

Soon enough, she comes upon a clear path carved through the think jungle, and the tracks from the carrier were still fresh. Blaze wasn't too late, but security was heavy. "Too bad these suckers aren't fireproof" Blaze raised her hands and flames poured from them, her eyes burning with the same fury. She ventured on, discretely making her way through the jungle, staying away from the path in hopes of being unseen. Soon enough, she had caught up with the carrier, containing a bomb capable of setting off one of the greatest disasters to ever be, heavily guarded by chaos on all sides, and one prototype, latched to the rear of the vehicle, had already caught sight of Blaze. The Chaos Idol, made as a stationary defense, was dropped behind the carrier in an attempt to distract her. It had no legs, arms, or any limbs of any kind, just a stationary mass of chaos with a dense metal skeleton. The issue was… the lack of moving parts left more chaos control capabilities. It could morph the chaos liquid coating it into any position imaginable, and was made to be the perfect defense. "Try me…. I'll burn you down to nothing.." Before Blaze could get past the Idol, its chaos shell spread in all directions and surrounded her a perfect dome of an almost indestructible substance. As it closed in on Blaze fro all sides, suffocating her, her eyes burned with untold fury and the small space left was filed with flames, but soon snuffed out as the space closed.

Blaze was still, trapped in a thick cast of liquid chaos. The Idol dispatched a signal announcing the targets extermination, but soon after, the shell began to melt, and Blazes face was revealed first, her fur all standing on end as she glared through the beast, only the path ahead in her sights. She slowly walked forward, the Idol striking her with all it had left, yet every last drop of chaos was burned away. Blaze soon walked straight through the Idol, leaving a melted hole in its hull, front and back. "Never piss off a pyro…."


	9. The Black Awaits

Sonic: Chaos Theory

Chapter 9

The Black Awaits

"_**Why am I seeing Doom?……. And why now?……" Shadow stood on the edge of a cliff, staring over a quarantined jungle, set for demolition by GUN sanitation. Several years prior, it had been mutated by the Black Arms and become a hazard to any inhabitants. Recently, it had been found safe to burn and kill the plant life of the forest, but reports say that all the GUN members who enter don't return. Speculation on why has been left to Shadow, and he now has a reason to go out of his way to find out.**_

"_**Whatever's still alive in there, I'm taking it down…… for good." Shadow teleports to the edge of the forest and slowly marches in, scanning all sides and waiting for any signs of movement, until he sees from the corner of his eye, a red claw swiping at him. Shadow ducks it and gives the creature a swift punch to the gut, sending it onto its back, unconscious. Shadow stares at the beast, eyes full of hate. "The Black Arms……. Still alive here…." He clenches his fist in anger, covered in chaos, then dives it into the Black Soldiers chest "I'll kill them all……"**_

_**Shadow charged up his shoes and took off, headed for the center of the forest, ready to kill "They will ALL die…. If it's the last thing I DO!!!" Suddenly takes off at double speed and elbows a Soldier in the stomach, then sweep kicks another, spins around, and kicks it in the back, it's spine clearly heard snapping. As Shadow massacred these two, a swarm of Black Hawks flew in around him, preparing to fire. "Bring it on you little winged bastards, I'll take you all!" Shadow began to rapid-fire Chaos Spears in all directions, striking them down like flies. Then he heard a shrieking behind him and turned around just in time to be tackled by a Black Eagle and thrown into the air. Shadow regained his stance and landed on it's back, placing his palm on the center of it's back. "Chaos Lance!" The winged beast came crashing down, charred and shocked, as Shadow leapt off it's back and raced further into the jungle.**_

"_**I'll burn this abomination to the ground… And the entire remainder of the Black Arms is going down with it!!!" The jungle slowly begins to wake as it senses his presence, yet only truly senses its own kind, the blood of Doom…..**_

_**How did the Black Arms survive, and why have they just begun to act now during another invasion? As this adventure unravels, it only leaves more mystery as to what is really happening behind the scenes, and who is really in control of this plot. Only the test of time will tell…**_


	10. Good Enough?

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Good Enough?**_

The desert heat was unbearable, the sands blowing in Tails eyes, blinding him as he flew across the Mayan deserts. The temple lays among the sands only a mile away, yet the weather is treacherous, and the temple may as well be twenty miles away. Not a single Chaos had been seen for miles, nor a single ally. "Ngh…. Come on….. I can make it!…" Tails flight path was set askew by the winds, and he had lost sight of the temple on the horizon. Flying blind, Tails found himself crashing head first into an unexpected visitor.

"Agh!" Tails landed roughly in the sands, and just as the sandstorm passed, found himself holding a familiar Chao with a red bow "Cheese?"

"Oh, sorry Tails, Amy sent us to find you! She thought the three of you could use some help!" Cream the Rabbit stepped up to Tails and picked up Cheese, smiling softly, with a faint expression of eagerness, ready to get in on the fight for Earth once again.

Tails wasn't surprised in the slightest that Cream wanted to help. Over the past few years, she had grown into quite a peppy young woman, with Amy's attitude and Tails manners. "Thanks Cream. We could use all the help we can get. The temple's tha-" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, Tails saw the sand shifting a few yards away from them, a massive object surfacing quickly. "LOOK OUT!!" Tails dove for Cream and flew them both out of the way as an Artificial Chaos Borrower, a chaos mech built for underground travel and high-powered ground based combat, emerged from the sands.

Tails landed a few yards further from the beast and put Cream down, glaring at the mech as a slight wind gathered around him. "Cream, When I give the signal, dive."

"Got it Tails!" Both Cream and Cheese took to the skies and circled the Burrower, waiting for her moment to strike. From her height, the mech seemed no threat, just an ant to be stepped on.

Tails retreated to a safe distance and charged a wind orb as the Burrower charged him with the gargantuan drill on its arm facing him, prepared to kill. Tails waited too long, and had to abandon the attack to retreat further. "Come on, big ugly… follow the fox…" Tails spun around and began to fly backwards, facing the beast eye to eye, and fired a wind orb into its face. As the mech slipped on the sands and fell backwards, Tails suddenly reversed the spin of his tails and flew under the beast, firing another wind orb from beneath, launching it into the air. "Cream, NOW!"

"INCOMING!" Cream and Cheese dove head first toward the behemoth, and Cream swiftly kicked it in the forehead, crashing to the ground with several tons of force. As the cloud as sand cleared, Tails found to his horror that it perfectly survived, and burrowed beneath the sands for a counterstrike.

"Cream, get out of there now!"

"What?" It was too late. Before Cream could react, the mech had vaulted itself out of the sands, and transformed back into its ground combat mode, arm high above her. The blunt side of the drill came crashing down on Cream with force equal to the landing it had experienced, and Cream was engulfed in a cloud of sand.

"CREAM!" Tails ran to her and knelt over her in the sands, checking her pulse "Still alive….." The mech landed behind him and gave off a bland, mechanical laugh. Tails sat motionless except for his tails in the wind. A wind that quickly picked up as Tails slowly stood and turned toward the Burrower, a few tears in his eyes and his fists clenched. "You'll pay for this……." the mech couldn't understand what suffering does to a hero. He couldn't comprehend the power Tails had gained at that moment. As is charged itself at Tails again and the drill was only a few feet away fro him, a furious wind threw it backwards. Tails stood surrounded in winds of rage, prepared to kill. "Chaos Tornado." Without moving, the tornado erupted from the field of winds around him, crashing into the Burrower and sending it hurtling through the air, crashing against the jagged cliffside of the temple, broken down in an instant.

The enraged fox slowly calmed down with the winds and ran back to Cream. "Are you alright Cream?"

She stirred slightly and sat up, holding her head "Yeah, I'm fine, I just need a little rest."

"Will you be ok waiting here until I get the Chaos Emerald?" Tails knew she would, but kept his manners in mind and asked anyway.

"Of course. Go ahead Tails, and show em' who's boss!" Cream gave him the thumbs up and an encouraging smile, and Tails lightly smiled back, then slowly walked off toward the Quetzalcoatl Temple, awaiting the next battle.

Tails has proven himself as a man to be a warrior with equal will to Sonics, and a descent amount of power. Yet, with so little power compared to his comrades, will it be enough?


	11. Deathly Climb

_Sonic: Chaos Theory_

_Chapter 11_

_Deathly Climb_

**The great Mt. Everest towers over the Earth like a stone deathtrap. To any human, Its seen as one of mans greatest obstacles. To one of the Sonic team, it's a simple task. But this time, despite their best climber being on the mission, the danger is still great. The Chaos Emerald awaits at the peak, and the Artificial Chaos are after it as well. Diversions await Knuckles as the Chaos try to extract the Emerald without disturbing the balance of the mountain, or their own programming. Knuckles stands at the foot of the mountain, staring up to the peak. "This time, you freaks of nature wont survive." **

**Our heroic echidna marches up the mountainside, hoping enemy forces will be thin. He was wrong. The Chaos ambush him only a few yards from his starting point, jumping him from the cliffs on each side. "Oh no you don't!" Knuckles slams the ground with full force and unleashes a quake that flips the rocks and bashes the Chaos full on and flings them out of sight. As he marched on, building up whatever power he may need later, he hears a familiar voice behind him.**

"**Knuckles, wait! Its too dangerous to be on your own!" The lovely Shade had found her way to him, already assimilated to Angel Island living, wearing tradition Paphamac clan gowns, altered with Nocturnus clan markings and dyed black. **

"**Shade, What are you doing here?"**

"**I was sent by Amy. She said you three were on another big Emerald hunt, so she thought we should all join in." Shade had slowly found herself during her time in their world, now more optimistic at times, and much more cheerful than before. Yet, she manages to hold on to her intellectual side and carefully calculates the odds in any situation. Despite the odds, she has developed the heroes habit of storming into battle whatever the chances. **

"**Well, be on your guard. We've dealt with Artificial Chaos before, and they can be the nastiest beings on earth in numbers. Stick with me Shade. I don't wanna see you get hurt." Knuckles still tries to hide his obvious feelings for Shade, but slowly lets out a bit at a time, trying to drop a hint. **

"**Of course Knux." She gives a quick thumbs up "I'm in"**

"**Good. Lets get going then. We don't have much time to lose." They both tread further up toward the peak, the ice crushing under their feet. Within a few minutes, another small fleet of Chaos accompanied by a Gargant Chaos dropped in front of them. "Echidna Rush!" Knuckles charged the first two and gave them each a solid punch to the gut, them forced them into the air, leapt up, and spiked them at the Gargant. Shade followed this up by Blade Rushing the other two, draining every drop of their power, then turned it into a grenade of Twilight Energy, tossing it at the Gargant and exploding in its face, both damaging and blinding it. Knuckles then dove down and drilled through its head, leaving nothing but a mess of scrap. **

"**Nice shot Knuxy boy" **

"**It was nothing, now come on, we gotta hurry up." They both turned toward the summit and were faced by a steep cliffside, covered in ice, practically calling to them. "Guess we should get climbing." Knuckles claws into the ice and begins scaling the cliff, Shade tailing him by only a few feet. Already half way there, but the trail will only get more treacherous. **


	12. Aerial Defense

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Aerial Defense**_

The nearest GUN base to the Doctors air fleet was the Aerotech Facility to the West. By now, the Artificial Chaos have flooded the base and almost seized control. As Rouge the Bat soared across the sky toward the island base, she could clearly see from the great distance that it was torn to rubble, not a single GUN soldier or scientist left. The base was both destroyed and calm. "Those rotten bastards! I'll have to show them what happens when you wreck all those valuables!"

Before she knew it, a small fleet of Chaos Pods bolted toward her. The Pods are designed as small, yet destructive orbs with a 360 degree rotation laser and can turn on a dime at five hundred miles an hour. "Bring it, scrap-bots." She reaches out to grab one and it forces her into a spin, but she uses it to her advantage by spinning her claws into the next one and throws it into the ground. As the others approach, she licks her fingers and picks up a few drops of her blood, and her cravings begin.

A light purple mist seeps from under her wings as her eyes glow indigo, and her wings spread like deadly shadows over the opposing Chaos. The mist quickly spreads across the skies and down to the base, daring the power from every last Chaos these and turning them to nothing but metal skeletons with empty batteries. Suddenly, Rouge falls from the skies and lands in the base, passed out, among the graveyard of Chaos. As she faintly wakes, a rough and familiar voice beckons her.

"Rouge? Hellooooo? You ok?" The purple chameleon shook her slightly to be sure.

"Yeah Espio, I'm fine. Now get off me before I take my cravings out on you."

Rouge had recently tested and enlisted Espio to the GUN army only a month ago, and he has become one of their most valuable members, alongside her and their top agent, Shadow. His stealth comes handy in infiltration missions, and his ninja training makes him deadly in combat against defensive opponents.

"This base is clear, but the GUN Airbase is currently under heavy siege and needs our help."

"Easy, this is the Aerotech Facility. Get us a rocket and we can both be there in a few minutes." Rouge walked toward a room at the center of the base that the Chaos had not reached yet. The launch pad sat in the center of the tower, and a rocket awaited them on top of it. "Just give me a few minutes to reset the autopilot and we'll be on our way.."


	13. A Dream

_Sonic: Chaos Theory_

_Chapter 13_

_A Dream_

**New Solleanna was in ruin, a sight that Silver had beheld in now two timelines, and he clearly remembered both. The Flames of Destruction and the Artificial Chaos had now both taken many precious years from him, and his friend. They had also taken away his family, and almost taken the one person that meant the most to him. Silver had a dream in both lives. A dream of a world where he really had what it took to keep the world safe, and evils like this didn't exist. "My dream will come to be…. And this time, I wont let it happen again." Silver clenches his fists and begins to glow, then runs onward into the destroyed city. **

**As he passed a signpost, Silver psychokinetically lifted it from the ground and jumped on, riding it like a surfboard on a wave of green light. Soon enough, he came across an Artificial Chaos and jumped off the sign, levitated himself, and swung with all his might. The Chaos went hurtling through the air like a giant piece of shrapnel, landing among a squad of his comrades. As Silver approached them on air, the Gargant among them aimed to fire his mighty Gargant Cannon. Silver ducked the blast and struck the ground with a burst of energy, and the shockwave spread out in a dome and paralyzed them all. He then picked them all up and threw them through a wall, shutting them all down. **

"**This is too easy… all their forces must already be inside Solleanna itself! I have to hurry." Before Silver turned to the door, it seemed he had been spotted. A Gargant Cannon fired and sent him flying back, crashing into a store wall. As he pulled himself from the rubble, the same Gargant picked him up and held him against the wall. This was no ordinary Gargant. This was a Gargant Guardian. Much larger, meaner, and equipped with a double bladed staff. Silver was not intimidated. He had dealt with their kind before, many times, and hasn't lost once yet. He raised one hand and condensed a wave of psycho power in it. "Psycho Cut." the wave of energy cut off one of its arms and destroyed the rest of the Chaos with it, but the Guardian wasn't finished. **

**As its arm slowly regrew its metal limb in the form of cable tentacles, Silver charged up his own mass of Chaos energy, trying to match its power with interest. The Metal behemoth swung its blade in a circle and aimed for Silver, but only struck air. He had activated Chaos Control. Before the beast could react, Silver was hovering above it and slammed both palms into its head, pulsing psycho energy through it, and paralyzing its entire endoskeleton. As the Chaos became a puddle and the skeleton fell to the ground, Silver turned in the air and looked into the distance *1* (This is a new feature for my works. Whenever you see an number between a pair of *s, then go to the bottom of the chapter and click the labeled link for music to go with the section) **

"**I swear, I will NEVER give up. I've seen this world in too many states of destruction, and I wont let it happen again! Heed my words Chaos, I WILL destroy you! Just like I destroyed your brother, Iblis!" Silver took off like a glowing green bolt and flew toward the tunnel into Solleanna. What terrors await on the other side of this tunnel? Will Solleanna be safe from the bomb planted there, or is Silver too late? **

**.com/watch?v=Md5IXNdRV44**


	14. His Greatest Machine

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**His Greatest Machine**_

*1* As Omega awoke from his fall and the darkness waned around him, he came upon the sight of a massive underground mine, reaching out for miles, lava pouring from the cracks into shafts leading it to the water to cool and become a natural barrier for the mine. "Well, he never mentioned this. All these bots are under control…… but I may as well wreck them until I find my way out!" Although Omega had lost his programming and become his own person from the transformation, but he still held his grudge against the doctors machines. The carnage of metal and oil will be unmatched.

Omega vaulted over the railing toward one of the drill mechs and extended his arm over to grab it, them swung the contraption into another, wrecking them both. The flames coming from the lava and the sparks flying from the welder bots sear against his red scales, yet he doesn't feel a thing. Ahead of him is a gap of lava, intended for only hovering ore transports to travel across. The rafter poles above we're his only way across. Omega stretched out his arms and grabbed the first one, the swung to the next, repeating the motion until he reached the other side, flipping off and landing on a mech, a familiar guard. "Hello Gamma, its been a while." Omega ran his fist into Gammas head, crushing its internal computers and leaving it motionless. "And goodbye…" As Omega looked up, he came across a few of his other brethren, set to guard the mines from intruders. Beta and Alpha were waiting for him. "Give me all you got, useless piles of scrap!" his former brothers turned toward him and began to fire with their vulcan cannons, and Omega lost his ground and took a hit to the chest, falling onto his back and they stopped firing.

His eyes turned red. Omega slowly stood up, his razor edges across his spine growing and standing up as his body grew into a scaly behemoth of raw muscle, and a pair of blades grew from his wrists and arched back across his arms. Omega had now become their worst nightmare. Before Beta could fire again, Omega reached out and picked it up, them crushed him on top of Alpha, leaving them both dented and deactivated. As Omegas arm retracted into place, he looked to his left when he heard the sound of another approaching machine.

"E-1,000,000 UTLIMA ACTIVE. TARGET ACQUIRED. UNIDENTIFIED ANTHROPOMORPHIC REPTILE. INITIATE ANNIHILATION SEQUENCE."

"Big brother Ultima? Well, this should be fun… " omega opened his mouth and unleashed a devastating roar, emitting massive pulses of sound, throwing back many machines surrounding it, but Ultima was left untouched. "Very well, hand to hand it is!" Omega charged forward and grabbed it by the head, them threw Ultima into the floor, jumped above it, and body-slammed the mech with three tons of pressure. Ultima simply pushed Omega off and into the air, then grabbed him by his ankles and spun him around, smacking his head into several support beams. Omega replied with a tail smack to Ultimas face and forced him to let go. When he did, Omega grabbed one of the beams and used it to get his footing then ripped it from its place and swung it at Ultima. Ultima grabbed the beam and bent it, then fired a beam, which Omega guarded from and was pushes back a few yards. Omega extended his arms and pulled Ultima in by his shoulders, then gave his a solid headbutt, driving the blade on his forehead into its armor, them throwing it back, ripping off one of Ultimas arms.

"LAST RESORT PROGRAM. FULL BATTERY BEAM." Ultima prepared a beam that would project itself all the way through the mine and out, breaking the barrier and flooding the mines, drowning Omega if he couldn't stop it. Omega knew this program, and got in the way of the beam, his invincible forearms blocking it. As it fired and Omega took the blast, he was pushed back slowly, toward the edge of the platform, a pit of lava at the bottom. If he fell in, the lava might kill him, and if not, then drowning would. "I wont lose my life this soon….. I'm alive.. And I wont stand down against an insignificant machine!" Just as he finished saying this, the beam seemed to swallow him and fade away, not able to reach the wall. Before Ultima could rejoice, an echoing voice filled the mine from behind the smoke. "CHAOS CANNON!!!" Omega roared and a massive beam emerged from his mouth, tearing through the air and crashing into Ultima, burning and melting its armor and breaking it down piece by piece until there was nothing left.

"And THAT is how to kill a machine! Sonic should take some lessons from a pro." Omega slowly walked away toward the elevator sending the ore to the surface, hitting the self destruct switch on his way with a smile. "Sayonara, scrap-hole….."

"10.…9.…8.…7.…6.…5.…4.…3.…2.…1.……..

*Music 1: search youtube for "This Machine"


	15. A Curse and a Gift

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**A Curse and a Gift**_

The GUN Airbase was currently hovering over Westopolis, under heavy siege and in dire need of help. Rouge and Espio were only a few miles away in a GUN rocket, passing over the outer edges of the city. Espio turned to Rouge to ask a few questions." Rouge, if its not a problem, could you tell me why you passed out back there?

"…. I cant see why not…" Rouge stared out the window, face quite blank, memories coming back fast. "I was just a little girl when I found out my dad was a vampire bat. He left my mom when I was just a year old, and I never saw him again. Eventually, my own vampiric powers emerged, but I'm only half vampire bat. My fruit bat half leaves my abilities tainted and weakened. I cant absorb as much energy as I would if I was pure. But yet I've so far become the best of my people. I try not to use my vampiric powers, but when I get a taste of blood, it just comes out. And whenever I try to absorb that much, I just cant handle it, and I black out…."

"Quite a tragic history. But I'm sure you'll get control of it one of these days."

"Hopefully…." just as she said this, the rocket streaked past a blue blur as it made its way closer to the North end of the city and the GUN Airbase. "Was that Sonic?!"

"Most likely. You know he always gets wrapped up in these events." Espio carefully piloted them into the landing bay and set them down. "Here we are, air zero, the GUN Airbase." He carefully climbed out, trying to keep as stealth as possible. Rouge slowly tried to get out, but limped onto the cold hard floor, still in a daze from her latest vampiric rampage. "Rouge, why don't you sit this out and relax? You've done enough."

"Well, you know how to treat a lady.." She quickly thinks to herself ~unlike some 'other' man I know…~. "I'll be fine Espio. Lets go." *she got up only to see a crowd of Chaos surrounding them, each one armed and ready.

"I'll handle this!" Espio quickly camouflaged himself and the Artificial Chaos fired into blank space, their target completely lost. Soon enough, the mechs began to drop one by one with kunai through their heads and cores, leaving them all motionless within a few seconds. Espio swiftly reappeared when the calamity was over and looked back at Rouge "Too easy. Lets get moving."

"Not a bad fighter, but you might want to work on your complexion." Rouge slowly came out of hiding and walked to the door.

"I'm a chameleon" Espio sighed, but decided he had better things to do that bicker with Rouge. "Lets go, I got a report that there's a Chaos Boss up here.

They soon found that to be true. As the door opened, a GUN soldier was thrown through and crash landed next to them, covered in chaos. "We'll, I'm not cleaning that up!" Just as Rouge turned back to look through the door, she saw a massive gelatinous blob of Artificial Chaos with advanced synapse control holding it together, and only one bulky piece of tech in it at all. The core was under a 5 foot thick blob of chaos, and a small but highly powerful chaos bomb was attached.

"If we don't stop that bomb, this whole base AND the city are gonna blow!" Espio ran forth and threw an array of kunai at the beast, but to no avail. Every attack thrown at it was deflected, the reason files would later name it 'The Chaos Sumo'.

Rouge threw herself at the blob and tired to kick through it, but was only thrown back, crashing into a wall, biting her lip. The taste of blood slowly dripped through her mouth, and her cravings began. ~No, I have to resist it, if I don't, it might be the end of me!~ Rouge did her best to hold back "I wont let this curse get the best of me.." Rouge got up and her wings began to glow with chaos, slowly gaining a massive amount of power. "Chaos Wingblade!!" She flapped her wings as blade after blade of chaos energy flew off of them and slowly cut the Sumo, yet every time it would regenerate. Soon enough, it lashed out a mighty fist and punched Rouge into the wall, her mind slowly slipping until the cravings took over and she realized it was the only way, and the right way.

The bomb's countdown had only thirty seconds left, and Rouge knew exactly what she had to do. Her mist slowly began to spread, and as it made contact with the Sumo, its slowly began to vaporize and seep through the mist back to Rouge, slowly fueling her. Eventually, the mist seeped away every last drop from the beast and left just the bomb. She flew over and picked t up, ripped it open, and the power poured out through the mist, flowing into her, making Rouge glow with a bright violet light as the soldiers and Espio stood in amazement. Within a few seconds, the deed was done, and Rouge collapsed onto the cold hard steel of the floor, trying to adjust to all the energy.

"Rouge, are you ok?" Espio shouted as he ran over to her and helped Rouge stand.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy. Can you get me to the rendezvous point for Shadow and Omega? I cant fly like this." Rouge looked a little burnt from the mass of energy she just absorbed, but otherwise in good shape. Her only weakness at the moment was mental.

"Of course. Lets get back to the rocket." Within a few minutes, the were back in the cockpit and taking off, and they both stared out the window and down on the city for a few moments to watch the infamous Blue Blur in action.

"Go get em' Sonic. Nobody messes with our planet!"


	16. Aftershock

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Aftershock**_

The ground beneath The Devils Chair was thought to be stable. Striker knew otherwise. The fault beneath this great monument of nature was being set to shift, and when it does, the entire continent will be split in half. "If I don't do this, nobody will…. I have to set the future right, and save my people!" Although Striker thought he was about to save an entire race from imminent extinction, he was wrong.

As Striker made his way into the civilization hidden under the great natural phenomenon, he found it tattered with bloodstains and feathers, and not a single living Thunderbird in sight. Not a single body. All had been lain to waste before he arrived. "No…..NO!" Striker began to surge lighting, his power exploding from his fury, working so hard to protect them, to no avail. "You chaotic bastards are all going to HELL!!!" As he focused a lightning blade, his tantrum had alerted the guards, and a troop of Gargant Chaos emerged from around the corner, the direction of the bomb. Striker took to the air at them at breakneck speeds, spinning through the air and vaporizing their chaos shells, leaving their metal skeletons as piles of metal and wired on the stone floor. The tunnel leading down to the bomb itself was long and steep, lined with rails, and the bomb was waiting at the bottom, set to explode in three minutes.

Soon enough, Artificial Chaos began to crawl up the tunnel walls, climbing up fast, making their way to Striker. "All of you bastards are going back down…" Striker supercharged another lightning blade and flew down the shaft, crashing into the wall on top of the first Chaos, then ran on the wall as he tore apart all the Chaos with his bolts of fury. By the time he was half way down, there was only two minutes and thirty seconds left, and the chaos began to fire up the mineshaft. "No you don't…….. CHAOS CONTROL!" Striker slowed the flow of time and dodged every laser as he swerved through them with exact precision, making his way to the bottom with two minutes to go.

A troop of guards, all ten of them Gargant Chaos Sentries, awaited by the bomb, counting down to the destruction of the entire continent. "You wanna set off this bomb? Well here's an aftershock from the future!" Striker charged all the power he could muster into his hand and slammed the ground, sending out an EMP that shut down every last Sentry, but the bombs defenses were greater. "Time to fly!" He grabbed the bomb by the handle and flew up and out of the shaft as fast as he could, time ticking away, the bomb set to go off in less than a minute. "Come on, come on, come on….." Striker breached the surface and flew as high as he could, then threw the bomb with all his might.

A dazzling show of fire and light filled the sky, safely out of reach of any living being or any natural formation. All those who saw it from afar were filled with terror, but Striker was filled with hope and joy. He had saved the continent from destruction, and he was now a hero, worthy to fight alongside Silver and Blaze. Shortly after the time that the explosion faded, his joy was replaced by sorrow. He had been too late to save his people. But if they all died, how could he be alive?

A bit of whispering was heard around the corner of the Devils Chair. Striker turned to look and saw to his surprise and delight that they had survived. The blood he saw was just that of his peoples warriors, and the citizens themselves were safe. The Thunderbirds could thrive this time around.

One slowly stepped up to him, the village chief, and ruler of their kind. "My son, I am the great elder Kirin. You have done us all a great deed for an outsider. Tell us, what is your name, so we may honor you as we do all our saviors!"

"Striker… and I'm no hero." *he turned away and looked into the sunset, ready to face his final challenge. "I'm just here to do what's right. For my people."


	17. The Flames Within

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**The Flames Within**_

From the bottom, the volcano looked peaceful and safe, completely dormant. Blaze was now at the peak, looking down into a hole carved out by the Artificial Chaos, leading deep into the core of the volcano. The lava was much deep within, nowhere near eruption. But in 5 minutes when a bomb went off at a key point beneath her, the entire Ring of Fire would go off at once. "I wont let this bomb engulf the world in flames again…. You have my word Silver." Blaze leapt into the hole, falling deep into the caverns of the volcano.

As she fell, Chaos leapt from crevices in the walls and prepared to tackle her. Blaze quickly reacted by twirling in the air and shooting flames in every direction, forming a Fire Claw and tearing them apart with searing blades of fire. One by one the Chaos are torn, melted shrapnel falling, As the pieces hit the ground, so does Blaze, landing on her feet, as any cat always does. She instantly took off, running deep into the inner chambers of the volcano, with only four minutes to go. "The Chaos cant win again, not this time around!"

A Gargant leaps down in front of her from a tunnel above, armed with a pump with the suction end dipped in the lava stream. "Turning up the heat?…" The Gargant opens the pump on full blast and pours molten lava on Blaze, hoping to overheat her. Within a few seconds, the lava was hardening and suffocating Blaze, if it hadn't burnt her to a crisp. Blaze suddenly burnt a hole through the rock, walking out of the lava shell without effort. "I AM the heat!" Blaze created a thin edge of fire and uppercut the Chaos with the flames, leaving it cut in half, laying on the floor useless. Blaze quickly marched on, only 3 minutes to go.

Blaze found herself entering the chamber containing the bomb soon enough, but she also found herself backflipping away from a set of metal claws. The Chaos Boss before her had a canine body, with fangs and claws that could tear her apart, and could run as fast as five hundred miles an hour. This beast was a was ready to defend the bomb with its existence. "The Hellhound…. I HATE dogs!" the Hellhound replied by charging at her, baring its fangs, claws in the air. "Eat this MUTT!" Blaze gave it a flaming uppercut, making the Hound fall back onto its haunches, then leap back and stand on the chamber walls. Blaze watched as the beast circled her at half speed, waiting and calculating its next attack. "Come on mutt, gimme' your best shot…"

The Hellhound leapt off the wall and swiped its claws down on Blaze, throwing her back as she tried to dodge. Blaze quickly looked down to her arm and saw a good deep cut. She was in a bit of trouble this time. But her temper was slowly taking over. "Come on tough guy. Try me again!" Blaze was quickly engulfed in flames, ready for the kill. As the Hellhound pounced, so did Blaze, raising her hand high above her head, making a massive Fire Claw, charged by the heat of the volcano. A single swipe tore the Hellhound to pieces and left it laying on the volcano floor as a pile of scrap metal and a puddle of chaos. "How can you kill something with nine lives THAT easy?"

She suddenly knew the answer. A bomb destroying their body. She turned toward the bomb to see the countdown at 58 seconds. "Gotta work fast!" She ran up to the bomb and slowly opened the core, staring at the wires and circuits. "Ok… the experts said it was the… blue wire!" She quickly cut the blue wire with one of her claws, and the core of the bomb lost its color and fell out as a mass of solid artificial chaos. One of the worlds greatest disasters had been avoided. "Whoo… glad that's over.." Blaze slowly turned back and made the climb back to the surface, with only a few tasks left on the teams schedule.


	18. Foxes Will: Inner Power

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 18**_

_**Foxes Will: Inner Power**_

The inner chambers of the temple were bare and dark. Normally, those who worship the Mayan sun god Quetzalcoatl light torches within the chamber every day, and they're kept burning with oil. Not this day. The Chaos had taken over, hiding in the shadows. The only warning to their appearance being the red light given off by their cores and eyes. Tails left Cream safely behind in the sands outside, away from any danger. This was a battle that would take a true hero to win. But there was one problem.

~Am I really cut out for this?…~ Tails thought to himself as he slowly ventured through the dark temple, only a few torches barely flickering, like candles. ~Do I really have what it takes to help this time?.. Or am I still too weak?~ Tails may have strengthened up considerably over the past few adventures, but in comparison to Sonic, seemed weak in the longrun. Tails has doubted his own abilities more and more over his years fighting alongside Sonic and Knuckles, and lost faith in himself. This night would be the test to decide whether he has what it takes to play with the big boys.

Tails looked all around him, waiting to see if there was any sign of Artificial Chaos. So far, none. But he was about to get a surprise from above. Chaos crawling on the ceiling dropped down on him, tackling Tails to the ground. Tails fought to push them off, firing a wind blast to send them crashing into the pillars nearby. "Stay away from me, you freaks of science!" tails anger gets the best of him and he destroys the remains of both. "I'll show you all what happens when you mess with TAILS!" He flew further into the temple, letting the Chaos he passed chase him. His followers quickly grew in numbers, a swarm of them chasing him. "Suck on this, slimeballs!" As Tails flew through the doorway into the main hall of the temple, he blasted the pillars on each side and the quickly all fell like dominoes, crashing on top off them all.

He inner hall, the chamber of worship for this great god, was drowned in darkness. Tails picks up one of the torches, looking for the Emerald. Instead, he found inscriptions that would scare anyone. The great serpent god Quetzalcoatl, with one of his rival brothers: Chaos. If Chaos was real, that could only mean one thing.

Before he knew it, a slithering beast made its way around the corner and stared tails down, then its wings set ablaze, its flaming mane lighting up the room like wildfire. Quetzalcoatl is awakened. And even worse; The Chaos Emerald was planted in its head, the great god corrupted, now another great evil. "Great, could this get much worse?" The great sun serpent swung its mighty tail at him and Tails barely dodged it, then began to rapid-fire wind blasts at him, but only enraged the flames. Quetzalcoatl grew in power and shot flames in his direction, but only scorched the stone.

Tails kept dodging the flames, focusing on his face, but forgot about the serpents tail. It came crashing into Tails from his right, pressing him against a pillar, unable to move. Tails sat there and gave up his struggle, as the beast came over to stare at him, prepared to finish Tails once and for all. But Tails looked up and did not simply see the face of the Sun god. He saw Chaos. He saw Iblis. He saw Metal, and Biolizard, and Black Doom, and all the other great evils he has failed to help against. Tails looked into its eyes, anger building, finally knowing his true power. "I've… had…. ENOUGH!" The wind around Tails grew into a sphere around him and he floated into the air, glowing yellow, his power surging. This is the inner power of the fox. This is the true power of Tails. The great serpent god stared him down, preparing to burn him down, but Tails didn't even have to say a word. A Chaos Tornado whipped out and put out his flames, then Tails flew up, grabbed the Emerald in his forehead, and ripped it out, along with all the negative energy the god had absorbed.

Quetzalcoatl slowly regained his golden feathers and his fiery mane, light shining down from his wings. "Then you, young fox. Tell me, do you know what evil is truly behind these efforts?…"

"Not a clue. Only speculations toward Eggman."

"You have not a clue of the true culprit… sadly, my lips are sealed tight on the matters at hand, but I will assure you that you have faced this evil before, and you will defeat him again. Now, go my powerful friend, and bring justice to this corrupted world." Before Tails knew it, he was warped to the meeting point to wait for Sonic and Knuckles.

If gods are involved, we can only assume that there is something much bigger than just Chaos going on behind the scenes here. What is really going on in the seams of this corruption?….


	19. Fire and Ice

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Fire and ice**_

The peak of the mountain was only a few hundred feet away. The icy slopes and the harsh winds were a challenge even for these two brave echidnas. Their claws digging into the cliffsides, dreads blowing in the wind. Shade was in the lead, by only a few feet. Knuckles was actually unphased by being slower than her. He was really enjoying her company. Since they returned from the Twilight Cage, she's become an important part of his life. Guarding the Master Emerald together has bonded them close quickly. Soon enough, the two took time off from guarding the Master Emerald and started dating. Now they've been a couple for six months and haven't ever been happier. But now that another crisis faces them, it seems that their peaceful love has to be put aside.

"Shade, can you see anything up there?" Knuckles was as usual, being impatient about finding his Chaos Emeralds, wanting to end this destruction as soon as possible.

"Not yet…. Wait, what's that?!" In an instant, the Eclipse Cannon fired from above and melted the peak, turning it into an active volcano. The lava poured down like a slowed flood, but still fast enough to leave no room for error when getting away.

"Lets fly!" Shade jumps down onto Knuckles back as he leaps off the cliff and glides down the mountain. "Well, I guess we lost the Chaos Emerald.

"Not actually." She points down and the green Chaos Emerald is in the lava flow, slowly making its way down the mountainside. "Can you go just a little lower?"

"Easily." Knuckles lowers his altitude a few feet and Shade hangs by her feet from him, grabs the Emerald, and swings back up. "Great job Shade!"

"It was nothing." Blushing a bit, staring off into the distance, until she sees something get in their way. "WATCH OUT KNUCKLES!!!"

"What?!" A new Chaos prototype emerged from the lava, a skeletal giant with only a chaos core, made of heat-proofed metals and with giant claws that could reach around almost anything the size of a car. And it was made that way for a reason. Just as they swerved toward land to get their ground and fight, it threw a boulder from the explosion at them. Knuckles couldn't make it out of the way in time, and Shade was hit directly, sent crashing to solid ground. "SHADE!!" Knuckles landed and ran over to her, shaking her softly. "Are you ok Shade?"

"Mhhhhh…." Shade was completely knocked out from a direct hit to the head, and would likely be out for a while.

"Rest well Shade… I'll handle this…." Knuckles slowly got up, a chaos aura building around him, glowing red, and surging with power from both Emeralds. "This is for you hun…." The Chaos Skeleton accepted his challenge, and began to hurl boulder after boulder at him, with no avail. Knuckles was on a mission of revenge, and wasn't going to back down that easily. "That all you got, scrapheap?" Knuckles jumped off of one boulder and punched another directly back t at it, making it flinch and falls back for a sec, but got its balance in no time. "So, a little top-heavy are we?" Knuckles grabbed another boulder and threw it at him, but the Skeleton grabbed and crushed it. "Fine with me…" Knuckles closed his eyes and his aura grew, lights surrounding him slowly, the spirits of his ancestors giving him strength, as guardians of the Master Emerald and the Earth. The rest of the boulders rose and he opened his eyes, both glowing, the earth around him at his command. All of the boulders flew back at the Skeleton at once, making it slowly topple over, falling into the lava. Knuckles still had to land his final blow.

"Chaos…" Knuckles used the earth to catapult himself into the air high above the metal monster, then slowly dove through the air toward him and began to spin. "DRILL!!!" Knuckles suddenly spun down at him with the force of an earthquake, crashing into his chest at full force, shattering its chaos core. Knuckles then spun himself sideways and kicked off, launching himself back into the air away from the splash of lava from the Skeleton crashing into the lava. As he landed, Knuckles aura faded and the lights with it, now back to normal, and runs back over to Shade, who's still out cold. "Rest up Shade. You disserve it." Knuckles picked her up carefully and activated the Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos…. Control." They both warped to Angel Island, and Knuckles set her on their bed. "Sweet dreams…"

Why has the Eclipse Cannon fired for the 2nd time in this day of chaos? Something big is going on behind the scenes in the space colony….


	20. Full Throttle

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Full Throttle**_

The city was in ruin, a junkyard of scrap metal and concrete. Thankfully, the citizens had been evacuated before the army of Artificial Chaos attacked, and the GUN army had emerged for a counterstrike. As the army fought on, the runt of the army was in a fight to the death.

"Stay back! Damnit, I'm out of ammo!" Suddenly, as the Artificial Chaos leapt at him, a blue blur sped by and crushed it into the wall nearby. "What the hell was that?!" Another member of the army stepped up behind him in laughter.

"I guess you've never seen the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic was at the border of North and South Westopolis, split by the beam fired earlier by the mighty Eclipse Cannon. Sonic knew only one way he could make it across the gap. He ran around to the North side of the tallest building he could find, ran up the wall, and stopped for only a second at the peak. In that second, he massed up his chaos energy and Sonic Boomed himself into the air, flying over the pit at breakneck speeds. "Easy enough. Beats takin a plane!" Before Sonic could react, he was almost hit by a speeding GUN rocket, getting only a glimpse of the people inside. "Was that Rouge?"

When Sonic landed, he was greeted by a small force of Artificial Chaos. "Wanna play?" Before Sonic could make his move, a hammer came down on the back of their ranks.

"Mind if I join in Sonic?" Amy Rose had grown into a powerful young lady in the past few years, and now had equal strength to Knuckles three years ago. Her hammer could break down any Eggman bot she wanted, and Artificial Chaos weren't an exception.

"Not at all. Ready?" Sonic leapt into the air over the army and spun at full speed, waiting for Amy to make her move.

Amy leapt above Sonic a second later and rose her hammer over her head. "FASTBALL!" Amy slammed her hammer down on him and Sonic went flying into the middle of the army, bouncing through them one after the other as Amy volleyed him back. Sonic wrecked the last Chaos and stopped spinning, finding solid ground again.

"Not bad Amy! You've been training, haven't you?" Sonic had slowly begun to accept that it's no use running from Amy, and he should at least put up with her antics, but Amy herself had slowly grown out of that too. She occasionally flirts with him still, but she's learned to balance herself.

"Not bad yourself Sonic. Maybe you could give me a few personal pointers after we fix this mess." Amy gave him a little pose and winked at him.

"Maybe some other time" Sonic turned away, toward the location of the Chaos Emerald. "We need to get that Emerald, up there on top of that skyscraper." The building he pointed out was miles away, but in pain sight. The tallest building in the city. Explosions could be seen at top, an endless battle that had been going on since the start of this attack. "I cant tell if that's Shadow or Diablon…"

*1* "Either way, its our job to get there. Lets go Sonic!" Amy took Sonics hand, waiting for him to make his move. Sonic looked back with his signature grin, slowly starting to glow.

"Hold tight!" Sonic took off at full speed, dodging wrecked cars and running headfirst into any Artificial Chaos he saw, crushing their metal skeletons and leaving them motionless on the ground. As the army slowly fell around him as he dashed through their ranks, the ones on the sidelines were caught in the explosions from the destruction of their comrades, setting the entire battalion off in a chain reaction. Something was soon heard whizzing through the air behind them, and before they could check what, two Artificial Chaos Jets, flying at mach 2, sped by them firing magnetic pulses, sending Sonic and Amy crashing into a wrecked car. "What was that?! Nothing's faster than me!" Sonic got back up and ran after them, but didn't have the speed to match. He would need to power up. Sonic pulled out a gold ring and his spines stood up, a gold aura building up around him. He then took off at Supersonic speeds, Amy in tow.

"Amy, hit me!" Sonic threw her into the air far ahead of him, then leapt in front of her as he reared up her hammer. "SUPERSONC FASTBALL!" Amy slammed him with all the strength she possessed and Sonic took off, glass in the buildings around them shattering from the sonic boom, and he spun into the Jet at full force, sending it spinning out of control and into a wall, exploding in a burst of blue flames. Then Sonic used the rebound off the first Jets wing to crash head-on into the nose of the second Jet, crushing it like an accordion, then breaking through to the other side as its core exploded. Sonic landed a moment later and the ring wore off, his spines falling back into place as Amy caught up with him.

"That was INCREDIBLE Sonic!" Amy gasped just before she fell to her knees in exhaustion. Amy had never used that much of her power at once before, and it weakened her considerably.

"You should rest" Sonic held her up and rested her against a wall, letting her catch her breath.

"Thanks Sonic… go get the Chaos Emerald… the world needs all seven if we're gonna get outta this. I'll be fine. Go on ahead." Amy had never been so willing to back down before, and this worried Sonic, but he decided that it's best to listen to her and get that Emerald.

"OK Amy… stay safe, please." Sonic got up, then looked back for a second and saw her passed out. One moment he was facing the safety of the world, but for a second, he turned back to give her a quick kiss on the forehead, finally not afraid to show how he really feels, and ran off into the distance, ready to finish this for the world, and for Amy.

Sonic has finally shown his true colors, and this new shade of blue is a little light hearted. But little does he know that soon he will be faced with the biggest challenge of his life, for Amy was gone without a trace only a few seconds after he was out of sight.

*for 1, research His World Zebrahead version*


	21. Ultimate Darkness

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Ultimate Darkness**_

The Black Jungle stood in flames, craters covering its surface, slowly burning down and taking all that was left of the Black Arms with it. Shadow stood by a lake, admiring his work, then turned toward the lake to wash the ashes off himself, and reaches into his reflection. As he washes his face, his reflection ripples and bends into something more grotesque, made of crystalline darkness with a mind bent on destruction. As Shadow looked into the lake again, a hand reached out of the water at him, but a light shattered the surface and the image disappeared. Mephiles has returned.

"That evil bastard… As soon as I get rid of the Black Arms, YOU return!… I swear on my LIFE Mephiles.. You will die this time!" Shadow then raised his hand and a mass of chaos energy was packed into an orb, then released in a burst of light "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow appeared outside the ancient Solaris temple outside Solleanna. "I know you're here… you planted it in my mind. You want me here.." Shadow slowly walks into the temple ready to face his worst nightmare again. As he walked in, the shadow of Mephiles was slumped over with his back to him, laughing quietly and menacingly.

"My dear friend Shadow… how long has it been? Three years? Time does fly when you're immortal, doesn't it? You should know Shadow.. So are you…" Mephiles slowly stood and stared at Shadow, his red and green eyes, like poison to the mind, slowly breaking down every aspect of Shadows life.

"So what? Immortality is a gift I'm going to use to help this world." Shadow stared back into his eyes, not willing to back down,

"A gift with consequences… You're immortality is why you left Rouge, isn't it? You knew that she would die.. And you would not. You're afraid to get close to anyone. Just like little Maria…" Mephiles thought he had found Shadows greatest weakness, within his greatest strength.

"… yes… but I don't care… I'll use what I have for the greater good!"

"Why? All you care for now will be lost. You have no connection to these people. You have no connection to this world! Join us, and you will be the greatest evil this world has ever seen! You will TRULY have the Ultimate Power!"

Shadow stood in silence for a moment. There was truth to what he said. But there was no wisdom. Only foolish words of lust for power, trying to convince him to do wrong. "I wont bend to your will Mephiles. Never again will I be some tool for evil."

"Then you will die here." Mephiles cloned himself and filled the room, getting ready to fight to the death.

The room fell silent except for the sound of two gold rings hitting the floor. A sound that is faint, but feared. A flood of golden chaos energy spouted from him, filing the room as Shadows light grew. "Don't bet on it."

*1* Mephiles clones leapt at him with their arms formed into blades of solid darkness, but Shadow repelled each one with his light, dashing through the army with ease. A few of the clones bonded together into a giant dark beast, its waist melted into the floor. The monstrosity opened its eyes and a beam of dark chaos emerged, burning the ground as Shadows dashed around it, then gave the creature a solid sweep-kick, dropping it on its side and leaving it to melt away. As more clones circled him, Shadow began to fire Chaos Lances in every direction, shooting them down in mass, as the clones dwindled down to only a few. Shadow kept a close eye on them all and realized a pattern that kept one of the Mephiles guarded by a clone most of the time. That Mephiles had to be the real one. Shadow kept a close eye on that precise copy as Mephiles cloned himself again, filling the room.

"You don't stand a chance Mephiles. I already have you figured out!" Shadow jumped against the wall and built up pressure in his skates, then launched himself off the wall and spun through the air toward the real Mephiles, turning from gold to red. All Mephiles could do was stare and wait as his death came to him. "Chaos… BLAST!!!!" At point blank range, Shadow exploded and the dome of red chaos filled the room, tearing apart the entire temple, crushing the hieroglyphs and leaving the real Mephiles and all his clones to be vaporized. When the light faded, nothing was left of Mehpiles, and the temple was in ruin.

"And never come back…" Shadow stood straight and got back his posture, then started to walk out of the ruble, but on his way, he saw a piece of hieroglyphs that caught his eye. The piece depicted the Master Emerald in the claws of a beast. There was something about them that told Shadow he had to have these repaired. He pulled out his GUN communicator and dialed the base. "This is agent Shadow, when this mess is over, I need a repair crew on this location immediately. Over and out." Shadow put it away and turned toward the rendezvous point, putting his rings back on. "Better meet up with Rouge and Omega so we can finish this. Chaos… Control!"

Why had Mephiles returned? And how? Why has he given in so easily? It seems there's more behind this then the great god Chaos. But what?


	22. Absolution

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Absolution**_

The heart of Soleanna was in ruin, Artificial Chaos running amuck and destroying everything in sight, the Soleanna Guards struggling to hold them back. The torch was lit, shining down upon the Chaos with hope, as a lone hedgehog stood at the foot of the flames. Silver had been to late to stop the bomb from being planted but he wasn't too late to stop it from going off. But sources told Silver that there was something different about this bomb. Silver would find out soon enough. "This world wont fall to destruction again. Not as long as I exist!" Suddenly, as he turned to run into the fight, he ran head first into a young woman escorted by the best guards Soleanna had to offer. "Princess Elise!"

"Silver! Thank god you're here! The city's in the worst state it's ever seen and if we don't stop them soon, we wont have any guards left!" Princess Elise had grown into a beautiful young woman, set for initiation as queen in only a few weeks. Soleanna has thrived greater than any record in city history under her rule. "Silver, you have to help us! Please!"

"Of course Princess. Evacuate all citizens and guards, this city's gonna blow soon. In just four minutes, a bomb is going off that'll take out the whole city! Get going, before it's too late!" Silver himself then sat down and put himself in a meditative state, trying to span his mind across the town, and found an odd prototype that had been named the Artificial Chaos Control. It was named so for its innate ability to use Chaos Control repeatedly. Its teleportation made it supposedly invincible. "I've got a lot of work to do."

"Go get em Silver." the Princess and her guards took an underground escape route into the laboratories below, where the other citizens were hidden.

"They'll get all I have…." Silver took off in the direction of the Control, his mind locked on. Without putting in much effort, he could sense that the bomb was planted in it. The perfect way to hide the bomb. Inside their most evasive prototype. As Silver got close to this tentacled floating monstrosity, it teleported away with ease. It hadn't gone far. Silver found himself wrapped in tentacles and being tossed to the ground before he knew it. Silver yelled in pain, then held his wounded arm, trying to regain his posture. The beast stared him down and began to warp in every direction, trying to confuse him, while the countdown slowly made its way toward zero. "Looks like the big guns are my only way out…" Silver slowly stood straight, regaining his posture and building up chaos energy. "Time to fry."

Silver rose his fist above his head, charging it with psychokinetic energy until it couldn't handle any more, then thrust his fist into the ground, sending out a shockwave that covered the city, shutting down all the Artificial Chaos at once, including the Control and the bomb inside it. The city was saved once again, by the great Silver the Hedgehog. "I did it….. With only a few seconds to go…" Silver stared at the countdown, stuck on three. "Its time I got back to the rendezvous point. My work is done here." Silver slowly floated into the air and took off into the night sky, toward the outer limits of the GUN HQ.

It seems that the world is in capable hands, but do the minds behind those hands know what they are doing?…


	23. Dont Hold Back

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**Don't Hold Back**_

The city was in deeper and deeper ruin the further North you ventured. Bodies of the fallen Chaos line the streets, but they still keep coming, the fallen soldiers laying among them, and a battle rages on at the top of a skyscraper in the middle of North Westopolis. The GUN army general was at war with a massive force of Chaos, fighting from within his all-powerful mech Diablon. Lasers fire in every direction as his armor slowly wears down and his batteries run dry. The Chaos Emerald in its backup generator about to kick in, but someone else nearby is after it.

An Artificial Chaos Sentry dropped in front of Diablon and swung its blade at him, and Diablon was just in time to block. Sadly, the Sentrys weapon had the cruel twist of being double-ended, and the Sentry swung the other blade at him in an uppercut. Just before the blade made contact, a blue blur spun into the fray and deflected the blade, ramming the bottom end into the Sentrys leg. Sonic uncurled and stood on Diablons shoulder, looking into the visor at the general. "Yo, can I get that Emerald? I think its better in my hands than yours." The general stared at him for a moment, then decided that what Sonic said was in the planets best interest. He deactivated the mech as Sonic spun through the Sentrys head and back.

The general reached into the backup generator and pulled out the sky blue Chaos Emerald. "Here you go Sonic. Take good care of it, and save our planet as best you can. The Earth is counting on you." The general gave Sonic an honoring salute and Sonic replied with a thumbs up and his toothy grin, holding up the Chaos Emerald. Before Sonic knew it had happened, an Artificial Chaos Zero prototype flew by at sonic speeds and grabbed it from his hand.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Sonic ran to the edge of the building, grabbed the ledge, and stood on the side. The blue aura that built up was bright enough to be seen across the city. In an instant, Sonic took off at supersonic speed and the entire building shook, all the windows shattering from the shockwave. As the Chaos Zero flew away, it looked back to see a blue cannonball flying at it with twice the speed, its eyes widening in fear, dodging just barely enough to get its hand clipped and drop the Chaos Emerald, but survive. As they both landed, Sonic with both Chaos Emeralds, and the Chaos Zero with nothing. They faced eachother in stance, ready to fight, while the Chaos Zero absorbed chaos energy in the air to become the Artificial Chaos 2. Sonic stood in horror as realization of the one behind this entire mess came to him. An evil that he himself had to destroy, years ago, when he was still only six. An evil that stares fear into hearts of the pure. "Ch… Chaos." Sonics spines stood on end at the very memory of this destructive beast. Sonic knew that if he was going to stop him, there was no holding back.

"Fine then… BRING IT!" Sonic spun at the beast only to have a liquid chaos arm stretch out and grab him, then swing him into the ground. Sonic stood up and brushed himself off. "Great. It's almost like fighting were-me…." Sonic spun around him in a circle and started up a blue tornado, the winds slowly lifting the Chaos 2 into the air, but it countered the attack by flying at the same speed in reverse. Sonic then waited for the right moment and spun into the air, crashing into the Chaos' face. The Chaos 2 lurched back and crashed into a building, then extended its arms and grabbed Sonic, then retracted to pull himself closer and tackles Sonic head-on. Sonic rebounded off the wall and spun at him full speed.

The Chaos 2 had a backup defense program. Before Sonic made impact, the monstrosity hardened its liquid chaos body into solid chaos, as hard as the Chaos Emeralds. When Sonic made contact, He couldn't even scratch the surface. Sonic rebounded off the walls and the Chaos repeatedly, but couldn't make a mark. Then as Sonic was about to hit it for the tenth time, its turned all but its arm back and swung at him full force, smashing Sonic in the jaw and crushing him into the ground.

"I've head enough!" As he rose out of the hole, his spines stood up and is aura burst out of control, both Chaos Emeralds in his grasp, glowing with a divine light. The Artificial Chaos 2 stared in fear as his master gazed upon his old foe through the screens on the Space Colony Arc. Sonic leapt into the air and dove down, spindashing into its out held arms as it hardened itself into crystal again. Holding Sonic back with all its might, the Chaos leered at its foe with an evil stare, but suddenly went into panic when it saw its arms start to crack. "SONIC BOOM!" The Blue Blur multiplied his speed and reached supersonic speeds, suddenly crashing through its arms, and shattering the rest of its body with it, the metal endoskeleton left in ruin, unable to repair itself.

Sonic landed and looked back at the destruction the battle had caused, not a single foot of pavement left unbroken. The city was safe for now, but Sonic and his crew had a much bigger opponent to face. Chaos awaited them in space as Sonic ran at mach speed to meet up with Tails and Knuckles. There's no holding back now.


	24. Countdown

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 24**_

_**Countdown**_

The GUN Headquarters was already in ruin. The Artificial Chaos seemed to have already taken over, despite resistance. Little did they know that the last of four great chaos bombs was stored in their barracks, and it was set to go off in just a few minutes. The only ones who knew and had the knowledge to stop it were Silver, Striker, and Blaze. These three would go in in history as Team Psyche. Today would be their first day of glory as a team. Silver stepped up to the front, staring down on the base from a cliff, taking in the moment. "Today.. we achieve.. absolution."

All three mighty psychics dove down the cliffside, trials of green light, fire, and lightning following them. As they bounded off the ground into the base, the Chaos were already there to meet them. Silver answered with a Psycho Cut, slicing them all in half with one mighty swipe, followed by Blaze flipping over him and swinging her arms at the floor to burn them all down, and Striker flying in from above and giving a lighting blade straight down the middle of their ranks for a path. As Silver and Blaze followed, any attacks from the sides were thwarted by Silvers forcefeild.

Blaze took the lead and waved her arms in almost dance-like motions, spinning through their ranks and clawing them down with flames, then came to a stop at a heavy steel door. "Mind doing the honors Silver?"

"Of course not!" Silver rose his hands, glowing bright green, and quickly pried the door open. On the other side awaited a massive army of Artificial Chaos.

Striker looked on and froze, slumping over a bit. "Well, we're screwed."

Silver peered out over the army at a few lights further back, staring in wonder. "Is that….. Shadow?" About fifty yards ahead, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega were keeping the Chaos occupied with raw destruction. "Well, I shoulda known he'd be here. Come on guys, lets let them handle this!" Silver lifted Blaze into the air and all three of them flew over the army in a force field, deflecting the bullets and lasers as they went.

Blaze looked up at Striker and flipped herself onto her back. "Do you have a lock on the bomb?"

"Not just yet… Wait. I got it! Only about a hundred meters north!" Striker opened his eyes and they stopped glowing, letting his mind regather, looking a bit tired. "We've been at this too long. We need an energy source!"

Silver looked up and smiled at him. "Don't you feel it? The Chaos Emeralds are nearby, all seven. Focus on making your thoughts reality." Silver had dealt with using the Chaos Emeralds before, and mastered Chaos Controls time capabilities. If any of them could tap into their power, it was him.

Blaze smiled with him and gave Striker a thumbs up. "He's right Striker. That's all it takes." Blaze turned to look ahead and saw a troop of ten Chaos Sentry Elites, giant versions of their predecessors, guarding the bomb. "Whoa…"

Silver dropped them from the forcefeild and got in battle stance "Get ready guys, this is it!"

Striker covered his face and rubbed his temples, obviously annoyed by the need to fight. "Great, just what I need with a headache.." All three of them took stance and the guards turned toward them, towering over the team by at least twenty feet. As they held up their blades, the clouds above began to strike with lightning, the energy from the chaos around the world building to its peak. "But that I can use…"

Silver rose into the air and flew around the first guard, bashing it with shockwave after shockwave at each joint, making it slowly weaken as its joints freeze. Blaze leapt into the air with feline grace and created a Fire Claw, slicing the same guard in the face, making it topple over in a heap. Meanwhile, Striker rose into the air like a dark angel, his hand aiming to the skies, as if beckoning to the gods. Lightning came crashing down and Striker was overpowered by the force of the storm, lightning surging from every inch of his body, and he stared down at the guards with a menacing grin. "This will be a little shocking to you, Chaos!" Striker threw down a mighty bolt that consumed one of the guards and it came crashing down on top of another, electrocuting them both and shattering their cores. At the same moment, Silver and Blazes guard fell on another three, and their blades stabbed into each other, taking them all out, Five down, Five to go.

Silver rose into the air above them and lifted the other two with his psychokinesis. "You guys ready?"

Striker formed another lightning blade and Blaze made conjured another fire claw, setting themselves for their biggest combo. "READY!" Before the Sentries could reply with anything, Silver made his hands dip and dive, and in reaction, so did Striker and Blaze dive through the guards, tearing the last five apart without any resistance, their limbs falling off and their cores being burnt down to vapor. As the combo ended, Silver rose above them and dove down, making a psycho shockwave that repulsed all of the scraps in every direction, and landed on the bomb, shutting it off in a single strike.

Blaze and Striker stood behind him in awe of realization that they had finally saved the future again. The world was safe from imminent destruction. The only obstacle in their path now was Chaos himself. Or as they thought. At that moment they all heard the clatter of metal, the scraps of all the Artificial Chaos magnetizing to each other, one massive core forming in the center of this hulk of steel…..


	25. Extermination

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Extermination**_

From the north end of the GUN headquarters, their top operatives were ready to charge in, but had one member to wait for. Shadow had returned from his battle with Mephiles, and Rouge from her bout with the Sumo. As they exchanged stories waiting for their comrade, a booming, deep voice was heard from afar. As they looked in that direction, a red and gray komodo dragon bounded toward them, to their surprise. "Sorry I'm late! I had to get use to my new body!"

Shadow stood in awe of Omegas reverse robotization. He never expected such a process would have such incredible results. "Omega, is that REALLY you?" Rouge stood beside him, taking a good look at Omegas new body, trying to figure that out for herself.

"Yes, it's me. I guess I have to stop calling you meat bags, don't I?" Omega let out a booming laugh, loud enough to alert the Artificial Chaos, and they flooded out of the base toward the new and improved Team Dark. "Looks like this is my move!" Omega jumped in front of Rouge and Shadow with his arms up, guarding with his new invincible scales, the bullets all in ricochet, rebounding back into the army.

Rouge gave a feminine smirk and peeked out from behind him. "Nice moves Omega, but it's my turn!" Rouge leapt out from behind him and bit her finger, purposefully getting a taste of blood. As her eyes began to glow violet and the mist spread out, the Chaos in the immediate area all fell as the radiant energy from their cores was drained. Shadow stood in awe of her new abilities as well, realizing that maybe she wasn't as defenseless as he thought. For a moment, he regretted dumping Rouge, but then his immortality came back to mind and he decided it was time to put it to use.

"Stand back guys, its about to get a little bright!" Shadow removed two rings, powering himself to full, ready to destroy the incoming Chaos and every one in the base. His aura flooded across the GUN base and the other two took their places behind him as they followed Shadows warpath through the army. The Chaos fell one by one, and Rouge drained their power as the skeletons flew behind her, falling into the mist. Omega leapt into the air over Shadow and dove down toward a Gargant Sentry, expanding his body into a walking wall of muscle, and body-slammed it at full size. As its skeleton was crushed, so was the ground beneath them, making a small crater in the pavement.

Rouge split from the troop and dove into the army with a tornado kick, drilling them down with her steel-tipped boots. As they all fell, she drained their power and it grew until she couldn't suppress it, and unleashed a storm of Chaos Wingblades. The army fell in her wake, being cut to shreds by her array of razor sharp energy blades. Meanwhile, Omega dealt with the smaller groups of larger prototypes, taking down Artificial Chaos Dragons with single punches, and hitting taller prototypes with clothesline swipes, knocking them on their backs before they could react, and lashing his arms out as giant whips of muscle. Shadow was having just as much fun, and decided to make his work a little faster. "Chaos… Control!" Shadow disappeared in a flash, and in an instant, ten of the Artificial Chaos were blown into the air by miniature Chaos Blasts.

Shadow repeated this move, taking out hordes of Chaos at once. As the Chaos fell, two gargantuan Chaos Dragons approached, with rapid-fire lasers built into their mouths, and blades from Gargant Sentry built into their tails. These metal and liquid beasts have enough power to level the base on their own.

Shadow looked over at the beasts and smirked, ready for a real challenge. "OMEGA!"

"I'm on it!" Omega ran over at them and gave one of them a massive uppercut, extending his arm to the skies, then brining it back down on top of it like a whip of muscle. Meanwhile, Rouge made her way over and drained the power of from their cores, slowly shutting them down. Shadow warped over and appeared hovering over the Dragons, massing up his power for one final attack as the others held them in place.

"Ok, move!" Shadow fell between the Dragons while Omega and Rouge escaped, each preparing their own attack. From each side, Omega and Rouge unleashed the Chaos Wingblade and Chaos Cannon, cutting them apart and blasting off their armor. As the final attack, Shadow unleashed his ultimate attack. "Chaos…… BLAST!" A dome of chaos energy spread from Shadow and crushed everything in its wake, blowing all the scraps into the air. The Dragons had been destroyed.

Rouge flew over to Shadow and held him up, putting his rings back on for him. "Are you ok Shadow?.." Although Shadow had dumped her, she still had deep feelings for him.

"I'm fine… thank you Rouge… and great job." Shadow slowly stood up and got back his posture, looking over the destroyed masses. Within a moment, the peace of ceasefire was corrupted by the clattering of metal on metal as the scraps and cores combined, and Shadow suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, telling him to look up, only too see a capsule being fired down from Space Colony Arc, and then looked into the distance to the level nine security safe, and saw Sonic and his team standing in the chamber, with all seven Chaos Emeralds, staring in horror at the freshly activated body of an old enemy that Shadow put there himself years ago, after their last confrontation with that great evil. Its piercing red eyes flickered on and struck terror into them all…..


	26. We Can

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 26**_

_**We Can**_

From the Northeast of the GUN headquarters, the greatest heroes the world has ever known stand at the edge of a cliff, staring down on the base and all the vermin that have unjustly infested it confines. Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, and Knuckles the Echidna, the greatest team the world will ever know, now stand together at the greatest level of power they have ever reached. Today is the day of Chaos' reckoning. "Get ready guys. This is it! Today, we bring Chaos down for GOOD!" Sonic jumped down the cliff, spinning down the wall as Knuckles and Tails flew next to him, the Artificial Chaos charging out of the base, intent on killing them all. Knuckles gave out a battlecry as he slammed Sonic with the force of a thousand men, forcing the spinning Sonic into the fray, and tearing down a mass of the Chaos, the shrapnel from their skeletons jamming into each other, taking out massive groups at a time. Tails flew into the battle and spun himself into an endless tail whip, sending every Chaos he made contact with tumbling back and falling over each other in a domino effect. As Sonic bounced back off the wall, Knuckles met with both Tails and Sonic to perform one of their ultimate combinations.

Knuckles bounced them both spinning into the air, then leapt above and spiked them down one after the other, leaving craters in the ground with every impact, crushing down every Chaos in their wake. As Knuckles slammed them down one last time, he himself went crashing into the ground, lifting up the concrete and sending the Chaos flying in all directions, over a hundred already destroyed. Sonic then grabbed both their hands and looked onward into the base. "Hold on guys, its about to get a little blurry around here!" As they both held tight, Sonic took off with full speed, almost reaching 1300 miles per hour, crushing everything he ran into. As the Chaos fell and Sonic sped by, the Chaos emeralds began to glow around them, as the team also began to glow slightly golden, making them truly invincible. As their spines flared and fur stood on end, the Chaos began to fire at them without hesitation, but to no avail, for the heroes were charged by a power beyond their comprehension. The Chaos Emeralds themselves were not reacting by will, but the power of their unity and friendship, making them untouchable by any bullet or any laser.

Sonic threw both of them forward, spinning through the army without any resistance, and flashing gold with every impact. Sonic ran ahead of them both and started a stationary spindash, then grabbed them both as they came close and spun Tails and Knuckles out of control, then throwing them both in opposite directions, spinning fast enough the it started the infamous Triple Tornado. As Sonic controlled the spin from the center, slowly making his way into the air and out to the edge, Tails and Knuckles bashed everything in sight and left not a single Chaos within range unbroken. As the tornado broke, they trio landed and stared out into the distance in their upgraded forms, Sonics spines flaring into the air, Tails surrounded by winds, and the concrete from the wreckage lifting into the air around Knuckles. Tails picked them both up and flew them over the wall, and as soon as they landed, they could see a group of three Artificial Chaos Cloners. This prototype has the unique ability to analyze someones data and match their abilities. As soon as they saw the hero trio, each one took the identity of one of them, A Chaos Sonic, Chaos Tails, and Chaos Knuckles. The one thing they couldn't do was act together. Sonic turned toward the others and smirked. "Got any ideas?" Tails turned toward him and gave a thumbs up.

"Get them together, and once they're isolated, give em our biggest combo." Tails had devised a combination for them years ago, on one of Eggmans raids. This combo was normally performed with Amy involved, but she was nowhere to be found. Sonic looked back at his counter Chaos and gave it his toothy grin.

"Ready……. GO!" Sonic took off and crashed into his copy, bouncing off of each other and all around the room. Tails flew over to his clone and they exchanged tail slams and Tails fake out an uppercut, then slammed it down into the floor. Knuckles ran over to his clone and they exchanged punches, releasing a huge pressure release from the impact, but Knuckles overpowered his copy and sent it flying backwards into tails copy just as Sonic forced his clone into the pileup. Knuckles and Tails stood on each side of the pileup and Sonic began a stationary spindash in front of Tails. All three of them knew it was over from there.

"Sonic Hailstorm!" Tails swung his tails at Sonic and slammed him across the floor, clipping the clones and knocking off one of Knuckles clones arms, then Knuckles rebounded Sonic back across over to Tails, and as Sonic was bounced back and forth, their copies were torn apart by the spindash, slowly turning them into nothing but flying shrapnel and harmless scrap. Soon enough, they were just that. As Sonic slowed down, Knuckles turned and slammed Sonic into the wall of the safe containing the last Chaos Emerald. The massive door came down and crashed to the floor, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles walking in through the dust. Knuckles turned to look at the last precious white Chaos Emerald. "Finally. All seven back together again!" As soon as Sonic picked up the last Emerald and the seven reacted to each other, a shock of corrupted energy shot out across the base. This energy slowly focused on one point. As the trio turned to that wall, they looked up to see a metal shell that they feared they would never experience the wrath of again. Slowly, his blue steel head lifted and his red eyes flickered to life, an evil laugh awakening over the base. At the same moment, a the roars of another two monstrosities could be heard outside the safe. But whatever they were, neither of them could be as devastating as who they were face to face with now.

Metal Sonic has awakened……….


	27. Heroes Unite

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 27**_

_**Heroes Unite**_

At the GUN headquarters, three mighty beasts awaken. As the scraps of the Artificial Chaos combine and an unstable melded core forms, a beast with Chaos Dragon heads for arms, the legs of a Spider, the wings of a Hawk, and the head of a Wyvern combine. To top it all off, its main computer is that of the Artificial Chaos Control. As this beast finished its transformation and roared, a capsule was fired down from the Space Colony Ark, and landed in front of Shadow. This massive capsule opened to release a new prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform. A second, improved, Biolizard. Shadow stared in hatred at the beast realizing that having been a prototype of Ultimate Lifeform, the Biolizard has Black Dooms DNA. "You… I Wont let you live this time!" Shadow began to turn red in fury, but halted when he heard the laughter of a greater evil.

In the safe containing the last Chaos Emerald, so was contained the body of one of the greatest evils the world has ever known. Metal Sonic slowly lifted his head and his eyes flickered on, hanging from chains on the wall. "I was wondering when you would show, Sonic!" Metal broke his chains off the wall and landed on the floor, unleashing a pulse of dark chaos energy, pushing back the heroes trio. Metal then slowly began to shift his body, forming into the almighty evil beast known as Metal Overlord, pushing the roof out, and towering over the heroes. "This time, you'll all suffer!"

The three great teams backed away from their enemies in fear and doubt of victory, but as they collided with one another, they instantly knew what to do. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow collided and turned to eachother, and Sonic grew his toothy grin. "Well, good to see some old friends. If you're here Silver, I guess this is bigger than I thought!" Silver looked him in the eye and nodded

"Its true. Chaos rules the world and tries to kill all life in my time, but we came back to end it." Shadow stared at Sonic and saw the Chaos Emeralds, knowing that with them, they stood a chance.

"Sonic, mind lending those to us for a bit? They can only sustain full power for up to three of us at a time." Shadow reached for them, but Sonic held them back.

"I say, Silvers team gets them first. We can hold off Metal for now." Sonic handed Silver the Chaos Emeralds and Silver backed up toward his team.

"You wont regret it Sonic." Silver stood with Blaze and Striker, and the Chaos Emeralds slowly began to spin around them. As they grew in power and the light spread, Blazes claws extended and Strikers wings grew. They all began to glow gold, their feathers, fur and spines standing on end, as the Chaos Emeralds suddenly bonded with them and Team Psyche had become a team of Super Forms, their light cascading in every direction. "This is it!" They all flew off toward the Chaos Scrap, and Silver waved his arm to release a massive psychic shockwave, pushing the Scrap back and forcing it to dig its claws into the ground, then fire round after round of lasers at them, but no matter what made contact, they were left unharmed. Striker and Blaze both dove under its arms, then flew straight up with uppercutting Lightning Blades and Fire Claws, chopping off both arms in a single swing. As its gargantuan arms fell and crashed to the ground, Silver held up his hands and made a motion similar to ripping open a sliding door, and the Scraps chest began to tear open, reveling its unstable, overheated core. "Give it to em guys!"

"Got it!" Striker and Blaze both backed up and combined their lightning and fire at incredible heats to create pure plasma. As this orb grew, Silver ripped its chest open all the way, fully exposing the core. At that moment, Blaze and Striker fired their plasma orb at its core, and in impact, its overheated the core and the Chaos Scrap began to melt, and before it could melt very much at all, the core exploded and took its entire body with it. Silver, Blaze, and Striker slowly floated down and relinquished themselves of the Chaos Emeralds power, then Silver threw them all over to Shadow.

*1* Shadow caught the red Emerald and they other levitated around him. Rouge and Omega jumped away from the Biolizard and back over to Shadow. As the Chaos Emeralds spun, Omega grew into his gargant self, while Rouges wings grew and her vampiric mist slowly turned gold, and Shadows spines turned gold and stood on end. The Chaos Emeralds bonded with them and all three were engulfed in a flash, emerging as Super Shadow, Super Rouge, and Super Omega. Omega looked down in amazement of is own power, unable to believe such a power so pure could exist. "This…. Is gonna be fun….." Omega clenched his fists and leapt into the air over Shadow, then flew straight down on the Biolizards head and slam kicked it into the ground. Rouges mist spread out and surrounded the beast, her powers now fully under control.

"Shadow, break open his power source and I can drain it!" Rouge focused the mist around the core of its life support system and started dodging the Biolizards Chaos Rift barrages. Shadow nodded and thrust out his arms, his power growing fast, then flew above and dove down into its back, crushing the life support systems core. Rouge then quickly drained all the energy from it. The old Biolizard would have died from losing its life support, but it stood its ground and laughed, mocking Shadow for his ignorance.

Shadow gave the Biolizard a practically evil glare, turning red, his aura exploding. "You wont get away from THIS!" Shadow spun into the air and straight toward the Biolizard, but was swallowed by the great evil beast.

"NOO!!!" Rouge screamed in fear of losing him, and then her anger slowly took control, unleashing the Chaos Wingblade, cutting a massive crevest into the ground, but unable to phase the Biolizard. As she prepared to charge, Omega held her back.

"Wait for it…" Just as Rouge looked back, the Biolizard looked down in horror as its gut began to glow red, getting brighter every second, and Shadows allies gave him a quick smirk, the last thing it ever saw.

"CHAOS BLAST!!" A dome of unbelievable energy emerged from the Biolizard, burning every cell of its body down until only a few shreds of flesh and blood remained. Shadow slowly floated to the ground and powered down, Rouge holding him up. *end 1*

"Great job Shadow." Rouge picked up the Chaos Emeralds and warped them over to Sonics team.

At the moment, Sonic performed his patented homing attack, crashing into Metal Overlords head, only to bounce off and get caught by Metals claw and thrown to the ground. Sonic bounced off the ground and back, landing in the circle of Chaos Emeralds with Tails and Knuckles. "Ready?" Tails and Knuckles nodded, preparing themselves to use the Super form for the first time in over fifteen years. *2* The Emeralds spun and the light spread a greater distance than it had for any of the others, swallowing the base in light as Tails slowly grew up to seven tails, and Knuckles claws grew to double their size, and his dreadlocks slowly tilted up, Sonics spines rising into the air, into a position that all great evils he ever faced learned to fear. Metal Sonic stared in hatred, knowing what pain is likely to come. In a flash, Super Sonic, Super Knuckles, and Super Tails emerged from the light, their golden fur and spines flailing in the wind created from the force they unleashed. Team Super Sonic had finally been awakened. Knuckles and Tails looked down at themselves, and Knuckles gave a strong smirk, raising a fist to the sky.

"Time to play 'Kick the Can'!" The almighty heroes rose into the air and chased Metal Sonic across the sky. Tails decided to trap him and turned around, spinning his seven tails to create the Chaos Tornado, getting a spinning Sonic and Knuckles trapped in the winds, as well as Metal Sonic, repeatedly crashing into him with all the force of the tornado packed into a single attack when Sonic and Knuckles crashed into him. As Metal roared in anger, unable to fight back, he put up his guard and bounced them both back. Sonic had the perfect reply to this. He grabbed onto Tails and Knuckles, then flew at Metal full speed. Just a few seconds before impact, he threw them both, crashing into Metals elbows, opening his arms wide for a direct attack. As soon as his guard was down, Sonic took off with a Sonic Boom and tackled him in the chest, knocking Metal back a few hundred yards.

Metal stared back at them, his eyes blood red, using his copy ability to copy Silver and lift the rubble of the base and start chucking it at them. They flew right through the scarps of concrete and steel, unphased by anything thrown at them. Sonic grabbed Tails ankles and Tails grabbed his, and the both became a spindashing wheel, which Knuckles then slammed to the ground, bouncing back off and into Metal Sonics chin, and as Metal opened his eyes, looking up, he saw to his horror that Knuckles was flying down at him at full speed. Knuckles hammer punched him in the face, sending Metal tumbling out of the sky and crashing to the ground. As Metal lay in a crater on his back, he looked up to see all three of them staring him down from above. Tails came flying down surrounded in wind, crashing between his wings and the blade of wind cut his wings in half, leaving Metal immobile. Knuckles dove down and crashed into Metals stomach, making Metal jolt up and get crushed further into the ground. Then, the last thing Metal saw before shutting down was Sonic spindashing above him, then come flying down at full speed, over three times sound, axe-kicking Metal in the forehead, shattering his main computer system. A massive bolt of light followed Sonic down and exploded in a dome as bright as the sun on impact. As the light faded, Team Heroes stood beside the deactivated Metal Sonic, still in Metal Overlord form, powered down, and smiling at their latest success. Metal Sonic had been defeated again, along with the Biolizard, and the entire Artificial Chaos army that had been sent to Earth. The Chaos Emeralds needed time to recharge for now. All that was left to do was defeat the almighty Chaos himself. Our heroes stood among the fallen, staring up at the Space Colony Ark, prepared to do everything in their power to defeat him.

*For 1, look up I AM by Crush 40*

*For 2, look up Sonic Heroes theme*


	28. Unity

_Sonic: Chaos Theory_

_Chapter 28_

_Unity_

**The heroes stood in a circle, listening to the future warriors Silver, Blaze, and Striker tell their story of destruction. How the efforts of the other six alone could not defeat Chaos, and the world fell into destruction, under the almighty hand of Chaos. Silver ended his story and looked at the ground "If we hadn't come back…. You all would die within twenty-four hours…." The heroes stared in horror, finally knowing what must be done. Chaos has to be dealt with immediately, or the entire planet is doomed. Tails slowly turned and looked at the Space Colony Ark, pondering their best course of actions to take out the rest of the army and Chaos in one fell swoop. Suddenly, it came to him. **

"**I have a plan, but we need to split into teams. There's three targets…." **

"**Blaze, how long is that gonna take you?!" Knuckles punched down an Artificial Chaos, then gave a Gargant Chaos an uppercut, shattering its head. **

"**Almost done…." Blaze was melting one of the cables holding up the Eclipse Cannon, trying to remove it from the equation before it could be used on Earth again. This task was assigned to Knuckles, Blaze, and Omega. As the power team, they would easily be able to knock down such a large structure. As Omega stretched his arms around the cannon and keeps pulling, slowly bending it. **

"**Well, I don't know how long I can keep my arms like this!" Now having a body, Omega could finally strain himself, the second thing about having a real body that he found annoying. Knuckles finally had enough of waiting and ran over to the base of the last cable, which was about ten feet in diameter of steel cable. **

"**I'll finish this!" Just before Blaze finished cutting through with fire, Knuckles slammed it with all his might and the whole cable snapped, then Omega gave the cannon itself one last tug, pulling it down slowly, and getting out of the way just before it fell off and into space on its own. "That takes care of that…." **

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the of the Ark, Tails, Rouge, and Striker flew across the solar panels, trying to eliminate the energy source that supplies power for the armys construction. Tails flew through the solar field, unleashing wind orb after wind orb, smashing at least ten panels at once. "Guys, we cant stop yet! Don't leave a single panel untouched! We need to completely smash the grid!"**

**Striker was flying on the opposite side, cutting them apart with lightning blades. "No problem. Of course, it might be easier if we actually had some Chaos Emeralds!"**

**Rouge was using her dark mist to block out the sunlight and prevent any more power from reaching the panels. She turned on her intercom and spoke into it. "Striker, you're being too rough on the kid. He's a genius, and I'm sure he has his reasons for giving Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all seven!"**

**Tails did have the entire event planned. Sonic, Shadow and Silvers mission was to go and fight Chaos himself, being that they are all the most powerful among them. This trio had as much power together as a Super Form. With the Chaos Emeralds, they have more than enough power to deal with Chaos. Or, as Tails calculated. One event was to come that Tails never could have predicted. **

"**Guys, we cant get though this forcefield with raw power!" Silver tried to reason with Sonic and Shadow as they tried to break through with spin attacks, but nothing worked. Eventually, Sonic ran out of any energy to keep trying and collapsed.**

"**I guess you're right Silver…. But how do we get through then?"**

**Shadow stopped attacking and gave the only suggestion he could. "We use Chaos Control to warp through. We can all use it, so it shouldn't be THAT difficult." Sonic and Silver nodded in agreement, then each took two Emeralds as the last was jammed in the forcefield. In just a moment, they were in position.**

***1* "Chaos… Control!" This is when one of the greatest events of their lives took place. This is when they found unity. As they became pure energy so they could warp through, they were all magnetized to the seventh Emerald, and their power began a transformation that would become legendary. As the mass of energy reformed, it did not release three hedgehogs, but one…..**

***For one, look up What I'm Made Of***


	29. Chaos

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Chaos**_

*1* "Chaos… Control!" This is when one of the greatest events of their lives took place. This is when they found unity. As Sonic, Shadow, and Silver became pure energy so they could warp past the forcefield, they were all magnetized to the seventh Emerald, and their power began a transformation that would become legendary. As the mass of energy reformed, it did not release three hedgehogs, but one! His blue-gray fur and spines flaring into the air, with blue streaks aiming to the heavens. Golden rings adorn his wrists and shins, the gold buckles on his red boots shining in the light, a green circle glowing on each hand. He opens his eyes, glowing the seven colors of the Chaos Emeralds. This hero alone had the power to destroy Chaos. And he alone would save the world. But he was not alone. He was three. Our new great savior smirked, already knowing clearly what has been done. He swiftly ran on air, soaring further into the core of the space colony, toward the artificial temple.

As Chaos watched from afar in horror, he decided to unleash all that was left of his army. A thousand Artificial Chaos. As they poured from the halls, the great fusion simply ran through them at the speed of sound, crushing them all. As one stepped out with a bomb, he fired a single Chaos Lance and detonated it from afar, destroying all the surrounding Chaos, then ran through the smoke without a scratch. Soon, they came across a room just before the main chamber containing the entire horde. Our new hero raised his hand and an orb of raw chaos energy formed in it, which he sent to the middle of the room with psychokinesis. As the Artificial Chaos leapt from the walls, he waved his fingers through the air like a conductor and tiny bullets of Chaos energy were fired from the orb in all directions, shooting down the Chaos one after another with a single hit each, the bullets exploding on impact. As the last one fell and the orb faded, He stepped out into the main hall to find himself face to face with Chaos himself.

"Well well well…. Sonic, Shadow, AND Silver? I may have my hands full… But I can change that…." Chaos gave them an evil grin, baring his millions of teeth, then uncovers his chest to reveal Amy Rose, unconscious in an air pocket in Chaos' chest. Our new savior stared in horror, knowing fully well that if they made the wrong move, Chaos could kill her in an instant. Deep within the recessions of their shared mind, shared memories of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver flicker along the walls, the three great hedgehogs standing in the middle, facing each other. Sonic turned toward Shadow, pleading for him to stand down.

"Shadow, I know you want to just charge in there and attack, but we cant! If we do, he'll kill Amy! I'd rather fight you off first than let her get hurt!" Sonic had finally shown his true colors, and his love for Amy had become clear.

Silver turned toward Sonic and looked at the floor, showing his memories of the former timeline, when Blaze banished herself from the dimension. "Anyone willing to give up the world for love is a fool…" Sonic watched Silvers memory fade away and looked back up.

"I know that, but there has to be a way to save her too!" Sonic stared at them both, pleading with his eyes.

Shadow stared at the wall, seeing his memory of when Amy convinced him to become who he is today. "We'll try our best to save her too. With this kind of power, it shouldn't be too hard." Shadow gave Sonic a little smirk, for once not seeming so uptight. Sonic smiled back and turned back toward the wall showing what their new body saw, staring into the evil eyes of the beast.

As time began to return to normal, their consult over, their unified body gave Chaos the same signature smirk, then began to shine with a powerful multicolored aura, the colors flashing so quickly it almost seemed white. "Chaos… Control." Before Chaos could react, he appeared inside the air pocket, then simple tapped Amy and she was warped out of him in a flicker of light. Chaos stared in horror, knowing all too well what was coming to him. The fusion destabilized, but the amount of power remained. As Sonic bounced around in the inside, causing Chaos enough pain to keep him from moving, Silver used Psycho Cut to release a blade of psychokinetic energy to make a small cut opening to the outside. Shadow charged his power up to maximum, fueling himself with the Chaos Emeralds. Just before Shadow released Chaos Blast, Sonic bounced toward Silver, grabbed him, and they both shot out through the opening, widening it enough that when Shadow unleashed Chaos Blast, its tore Chaos right in half and splattered him over the room.

Sonic ran over to Amy and held her head up, shaking her a bit in an attempt to awaken her. Amy slowly opened her eyes, and softly spoke in a weak voice. "Sonic… I'm sorry…" Sonic only looked deep into her eyes, finally knowing exactly what he felt for her.

"Its ok Amy…" Sonic knew there wasn't much time, for Chaos was already reforming, so Sonic quickly gave Amy a tender kiss on the lips, and although Amy was quite shocked, she held her composure, and they both felt deeply that it was right. They were meant for eachother. Sonic slowly broke the kiss and his face changed from loving to serious. "You have to get out of here, fast! It's not safe here. We'll handle Chaos. Now go!" Sonic helped Amy up and she ran off, then Shadow fired a Chaos Rift to send her down to earth. As Chaos reformed, the three great hedgehogs knew that they had to reach the peak of their power. As the Chaos Emeralds spun around them, their spines shifted toward the heavens and light poured forth from every inch of their bodies, their power growing to the greatest they've ever wielded. The Super hedgehogs knew that they must handle Chaos alone, and defeat him at any cost.

Before any of them could react however, Chaos absorbed all of the chaos energy in the earths atmosphere, his body expanding and stretching all the way down to Earth, forcing himself out of the colony and into space. As his tentacles reached down toward Earth, Chaos picked up the scraps of Metal Overlord, the Eclipse Cannon, and the Chaos Scrap, binding the pieces with himself until Chaos himself had the ultimate metal endoskeleton, and become Perfect Metal Chaos. The Eclipse cannon built into its chest, Metal Overlords claws, wings, and head, with the legs of the Chaos Scrap. Chaos was now an ultimate evil being beyond the likes of anything they had faced in prior adventures. As it towered over them, almost as large as the Space Colony Ark, Chaos let out a mighty roar that shattered the fabric of space and time, heard around the planet in an instant. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver knew they had to put out their best in order to win.

As they flew toward the mighty beast, Sonic and Shadow began to spin, and then glow with a bright green light, as Silver controlled them with psychokinesis. Silver then pushed both hands forward, throwing them both at Chaos at their top speed, and a moment after the first impact, Silvers hands began to dip and dive as he bounced them off of Chaos repeatedly, but they couldn't give him a single scratch, and barely even make the gel coating move. Shadow began to turn red, become angrier by the second, and began to unleash Chaos Blast after Chaos Blast on each impact, slowing him down, but making each impact much more powerful. Sonic unleashed the Sonic Boom, multiplying his speed, tackling Chaos to no end, but neither Sonic nor Shadows attacks had any effect whatsoever. Chaos thrust out both arms and caught them both, throwing them into Silver. As they all lay in space, unable to move after putting out their best, the last thing they saw was the Eclipse Cannon firing out of his chest, and a blinding light swallowed the fallen heroes…

*For 1, look up What I'm Made Of*


	30. Savior

_**Sonic: Chaos Theory**_

_**Chapter 30**_

_**Savior**_

The three great hedgehogs lay out in space, unconscious, and only a few moments away from dying in the vacume of space. Their lives flash before their eyes, seeing all the people they've helped, the people they saved, and the people they love. Just before the last of the light fades from their eyes and they fall into the darkness of death, a voice they all knew, yet didn't recognize, could be heard in the deepest recessions of their minds. The voice of a young woman, wise and powerful. The soul of a lost warrior, one that they had willed with their deepest desires to come to their aid.

"_Chaos is Power. Power enriched by the Heart. The Controller is the one that Unifies the Chaos."_

_*1* _A few seconds passed, and all seemed lost. As Chaos turned toward the planet, a light shot out from the darkness of space and Sonic, Silver, and Shadow stood in all their might, alive and well, and knew what the must do to win. They looked at eachother, and forced themselves into spindash, side by side. They took off in three directions, then flew back at eachother, reciting the Hymn of Peace.

Shadow flew from the direction of the moon, his power bursting forth like an erupting star. "Chaos is Power."

Silver flew from the Space Colony Ark, his aura bright enough to be seen from Earth. "Power enriched by the Heart!"

Sonic flew to them from Earth, its blue glowing sky shining in the sunlight from the other side of the planet. "The Controller is the one that Unifies the Chaos!"

In a moment they collided, and a light filled the skies that gave hope to all of Earths inhabitants. As the light faded, all that could be seen was one almighty Super hedgehog, his golden spines flaring, blue streaks pointing to the heavens, gold rings and buckles shining in the light of hope, and a faint green glow upon his hands. The greatest being to ever exist was revived. As Chaos stared in horror, his eyes twitching with fear, he gave out a quick gasping question. "Who… Who are you?…"

"I am Savior the Hedgehog!" Savior, the almighty being of hope, quickly thrust out an open hand, then clenched it into a fist, and in reaction, Chaos looked over to find that his left arm had been crushed. Before Chaos saw him move, Savior was in his face, and a massive golden dome of raw power was unleashed, throwing him backward, further into the recesses of space. In one last moment, Savior began to spin, light gathering from around the planet, binding with him the hope of the entire planet, the hope that one day, this world will be safe from the power of such evils as Chaos. Chaos began to charge the Eclipse Cannon, and fired at the moment Savior took off, spinning toward him at impossible speeds, and as Chaos watched in horror, he split the Eclipse Cannon in half and spun straight through, breaking the Chaos core in half. As Savior shot out his back, Chaos slowly imploded, red and black lightning spreading out from his core. Chaos gave out a mighty roar just before his head was sucked into the black hole created by his own power, then was lost from the balance of time and space. Savior continued to spin, then split into three spinning Super hedgehogs, who slowed down, and landed back on solid ground. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, looked up into the sky, staring at the light created from the closing black hole, like a star in the distance, shining down hope and peace upon the planet. The world had been saved once again. The world was safe from the onslaught of Chaos.

_**Epilogue**_

*2* A few weeks had passed, and the world was slowly putting itself back in shape. Silver, Blaze, and Striker decided that with how often their world was being ruined, they may as well stay in the past and live with the rest of their friends. Omega was getting use to his new body, but still having trouble finding his limits, and overeating a lot. Shadow decided that he may as well accept his immortality, and continues to seclude himself, but Rouge still waits for the day he comes back to her. Tails finally got the confidence to be a true hero, and occasionally stopped Eggmans smaller raids himself. Knuckles proposed to Shade only a month after the events of that day, and had a private ceremony on Angel Island. Sonic finally confessed to Amy, and she decided that chasing him so persistently all these years was a mistake. Now they take it steady and Sonic has slowly begun to settle down. Or at least, he has a real home now. But the times he's actually home aren't often. Sonic's still the same crazy, hyperactive, supersonic, adventure loving hedgehog he's always been. Now a new era in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog begins. An era of truth, love, and a destiny that they will be learning first hand very soon…..

_**End**_

*For 1, search Solaris Phase 2*

*For 2, search Endless Possibilities*


End file.
